NaruSaku Oneshots
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Hello! I hope yall enjoy my narusaku one-shots I take requests! I wrote some silly and romantic adventures for Naruto and Sakura. Leave a comment below please :) Last one I made is: Drawing. Sai wants to draw nude picture of Sakura, but Naruto saves Sakura. What will Sakura do to Sai? What is Kakashi doing in Naruto's room! Find out!
1. A Stupid Dare

Sakura left the Hokage's mansion and was heading home. It was a beautiful spring afternoon; the sun was out, the children were playing in the village. Life seemed perfect. TenTen and Neji were battle training, Lee and Big Bushy Brows were meditating in the forest, Hinata and Kiba were playing with Akamaru. But where was Naruto?

"Maybe he's out doing a mission," she mumbled as she headed to her front door. She fished her keys out of her pocket and started to unlock the door. When she heard a click she started to open the door when Naruto jumped in front of her and said loudly, "Helloooooooooo Sakura!" He laughed happily. Sakura jumped back and gave out a girly shriek.

"Naruto, you idiot, why are you in my house?!"

Naruto smiled. "Well, here's a funny story- HEYYY!" Sakura punched him in the jaw and started dragging him back inside by pulling his ear. Sakura sighed angrily as she got on the couch and dropped Naruto.

"Sa-Sakura, what was that for?!" Naruto rubbed his ear.

"For sneaking in my house! Why the hell are you here?"

Naruto sat on the couch and closed his eyes. "Don't get mad-"

"I'm already mad Naruto."

"Well…don't get madder."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just tell me."

"Alright." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, me and the boys were playing truth or dare. I took a dare, obviously, and Kiba dared me to come into your house and to…well…uhh-"

"Just spit it out!"

"He told me to take a picture of me in your bra! I'm so sorry Sakura; the bra broke because I didn't know how to take it off! I'll get you a new one as soon as possible, please don't hurt me, Kiba told me I had to do something really bad if I didn't do it-"

Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she whispered, "What was the other dare?" _'I can't believe he wore my bra! He must think I'm flat….That's not the case!'_

"Kiba told me I had to give up ramen for a _month_! That would_ kill_ me, Sakura!" Naruto took in a deep breath.

Sakura looked at him. _'He would die if he had to give up ramen…but still' _Sakura sighed as she said, "Can I see the picture?"

Naruto looked up. "What?"

Sakura smiled. "Can I see the picture?"

Naruto blinked and tilted his head to the side. "You-you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad, Naruto. But I don't want you to loose your ramen for a month. But you owe me."

"Owe you what?"

Sakura smile wickedly. "I'll tell you after you show the guys the photo."

Naruto gulped as he pulled out his phone and pulled out the picture. He handed his phone to Sakura and sat at the far end of the couch.

Sakura felt her face heat up as she looked at the picture. Naruto's face was trying to be a sexy pout, Sakura tried not to laugh, he had his shirt off, wearing her red bra with a little bow in the middle. The straps were already broken; he looked like he was wearing a strapless. Sakura tried not to yell at Naruto; that was her favorite bra. She glanced up at Naruto who was curled up in a ball. _'I'm not gonna get mad because he owes me…I'll make him pay! I'll let him have his fun for now…'_

Sakura stood up and walked to Naruto. She patted his shoulder gently. Naruto flinched and looked up. _'Why is she smiling?!'_ he thought.

"Nice picture." she said. "Go show the guys and then delete it. When you're done, meet me at Ichiraku's for ramen. I'll pay for it."

Naruto's face lit up as he sat up. "Are we going on a date? Even after what I did to your bra-"

"Yes, we are. Now shut up and don't tell anyone!" Without another word, Sakura left the house, leaving Naruto. "I'm going on a date with Sakura…" Naruto whispered. He slowly registered what she said to him. A giant smile formed across his face as he jumped up and down on the couch and yelled, "I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH SAKURA!"

* * *

Sakura's face was red as she slammed the door behind her and leaned on it. "What the hell did I say?! Now I have to go on a date with that idiot!" Sakura's gaze went down to the floor. "Maybe it won't be so bad…Well; after we eat he owes me." Sakura ran a hand through her hair and started walking to the ramen restaurant. Sakura walked past Kiba and the guys, she heard them snickering as she walked by. Sakura turned her head around and smirked at them; they immediately stopped laughing.

Sakura's hands felt sweaty so she wiped them on her legs. "What am I getting so worked up for?" Sakura blushed again as she remembered. _'Damn, what is this feeling?'_ The pink haired ninja took in a deep breath as she entered the restaurant. Teuchi and Ayame greeted her with warm hello's. "How are you?" asked Ayame.

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking!" Ayame smiled.

Teuchi smiled and said, "No chattering, Ayame."

"You told me to be nice to our guests, father." Ayame rolled her eyes and smiled. She cleared her throat as she got out her book and pencil and asked, "So, what can I get you?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for someone," Sakura said.

Teuchi walked up to Sakura and said, "Who?"

"Don't make me say it."

"Aw, come on Sakura! I'm sure it's no big deal-"

"Helloooooooo Ramen!" Naruto barged in and sat next to Sakura. He laughed happily as he got ready to order. Sakura gazed down as Teuchi and Ayame made a fuss about their first date. Naruto just brushed them off so he could order his ramen. He turned to Sakura and asked, "Do you want anything?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'll just have some water, I'm not that hungry."

Naruto looked at her. "Are…are you sure?"

Sakura smiled. "I'm sure. Order whatever you want and I'll pay."

Naruto smiled. He pulled out his wallet and said, "You don't have to pay, Sakura."

"What? You never have money!"

Naruto chuckled. "I made some after my missions."

* * *

Naruto collapsed on his couch. Sakura smiled. _'His house is actually clean! It's better…not all childish anymore.'_ Sakura sat next to Naruto. His legs landed on her lap; she shoved them aside causing him to fall off the couch. He let out a little shriek.

"Why did you do that?" he asked as he got up and sat on the floor.

Sakura crossed her arms. "I didn't want your legs on my lap!" Sakura sighed. "And how could you eat all of that ramen without getting sick?"

Naruto smiled. "It's in my blood. I'm an expert at eating ramen!"

Sakura laughed.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "So…uh…what do I owe you?"

"Huh?"

"What do I owe you?"

*I completely forgotten about that!* Sakura blinked. "I'll tell you if you tell me what the guys thought of the picture.

"Wow, you really want to know?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course! You're wearing my bra!"

Naruto stood up and sat next to Sakura. "Alright, I'll tell you."

After Naruto told Sakura what the guys thought of the picture Sakura smiled darkly. "They didn't even look at it?"

Naruto nodded. "They were to scared!"

"That's great!"

Naruto smiled. "Yep! Now all I have to do is delete it-"Sakura grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"No! Don't!" she said.

"Why?"

Sakura sighed. "Remember the thing you owe me?"

"Yeah?"

Sakura smiled darkly. "Well I have something we could do. I have my phone."

"Why do you need your phone-"

"I'll explain later. Just show me to your room."

Naruto blushed. "You-you want to go in my room?!"

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, I do. Is that a problem?"

Naruto fidgeted. "I just…I never had a girl in my room before…."

Without thinking Sakura pulled him in and hugged him. She felt him stiffened until he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. "S-Sakura," he whispered.

Sakura pulled back and smiled. "Come on, show me to your room. Don't worry I won't destroy it." She laughed. Sakura offered him her hand. Naruto slowly took it and held it. Sakura gasped._ 'His hand is so warm!'_

Naruto smiled warmly. "Follow me."

* * *

"You want to do WHAT?!"

"It's like what you did? What's the big deal?!" Sakura released his hand.

"Well…it's my underwear-"

"You were wearing my bra. That's more private!"

"This is so embarrassing, Sakura. Look, I'll delete the picture-"

Sakura grabbed his phone and threw it on the bed. "You don't see the point!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Then explain it to me!"

Sakura sighed. "You want me to explain it?"

"Yes!"

Sakura looked into his eyes. Without hesitating, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. She heard him gasp as she kissed his lips. Her face felt hot as she waited for him to kiss her back. Naruto slowly closed his eyes and kiss her back, holding her tightly. Sakura reluctantly pulled back and looked up at him. Their cheeks were blushed as she whispered, "I want something that we both can remember on this day…Since we are now a….a…a couple. You already have one of you in my bra so…I wanted one of me in your underwear. We both could have a copy of each other's." Sakura pushed herself out of his arms. "I know it's a stupid idea-"

"That's a great idea!" Naruto smiled.

"Re-really?"

"Yeah!" Naruto leaned in and whispered, "You LIKE me-"Sakura pushed him away from her. He laughed as he saw her blushing harder. "Ju-just hand me a pair of your boxers!"

Naruto walked over to a drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers. They were a pair of black boxer briefs. Naruto avoided her gaze as he handed it to her. "I'll wait outside." he said as he exited the room.

Sakura stared at the boxers and blushed. She slowly started taking off her jeans as she got ready.

* * *

Sakura opened the door and told Naruto he could come in. Naruto went in his room and sat next to Sakura on his bed. Sakura avoided his gaze as she asked for his number. They exchanged numbers. Naruto sent Sakura his photo of him wearing her bra. Sakura took a while until she finally sent Naruto her picture.

Naruto blushed at what he saw on his phone. _'She looks so hot!'_ Sakura was lying down on his bed, her pink hair played out on the bed. Her green eyes were searching for something as she stared up at the camera. Her cheeks were lightly blushing. Her shirt showed a little of her belly; exposing some of her six pack. The boxer briefs hugged tightly on her.

Naruto didn't know his nose was bleeding until a drop landed on his phone. He quickly got up and cleaned it with a tissue. When he came back Sakura had her back faced to him. His boxer briefs were in between them. "You can have those back," she mumbled.

Naruto ignored the underwear and spun Sakura around. "Why are you embarrassed, I had to do it!"

"It felt weird, okay! I never done something like that before…"

Naruto smiled. "Now we both have copies of each other."

"Naruto, please don't show anyone or send it! I'm begging you-mmph!" Sakura was silent when Naruto pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back and kissed her cheek. "That was the bravest thing you've done." he said. "Don't worry, I won't show anyone."

Sakura hugged him. "Thank you."

Naruto breathed her in. "No problem, Sakura. As long as you're my girlfriend….FOREVER!" He laughed as Sakura pulled back and pushed him off of her.

_'Same old Sakura'_


	2. Don't You Dare Die On Me

Summary:

*Naruto just arrived back from defeating Sasuke. He now lies in the hospital injured. Sakura thinks back to his last moment with her. Will Sakura have time to tell Naruto her true feelings for him before it's to late? *

* * *

Sakura Haruno sat on a bench by herself in the Leaf Village. It's been 1 month since Naruto killed Sasuke in battle. Naruto was left with death threating injuries so he's been in the hospital; he shall be released in 20 more days. Sakura brushed back her cherry pink hair as she thought of what Naruto's last words were to her:

* * *

_"Sakura?"_

_"Yes, Naruto?"_

_The blonde ninja sighed and looked down at the ground. Sakura linked twice then said, "Are you alright?"_

_Naruto slowly looked up, his blue eyes sad. "I'm leaving."_

_Sakura gasped, "Why? Where are you going?"_

_He took a step closer to Sakura as he said slowly, "I'm going to fight Sasuke." Sakura was about to speak but Naruto quickly set a finger on her lips. "Don't try to stop me, Sakura. I know what I'm doing." He smiled. "Sasuke won't listen to us, he's lost control on himself. I'm prepared."_

_"Prepared for what?"_

_Naruto sighed and said, "I'm prepared to die."_

_Sakura blinked back tears as she punched Naruto hard across his face. She punched him again until Naruto caught her wrists and pulled her into his embrace. Sakura let the tears spill, wetting her cheeks as she collapsed on the ground, pulling Naruto with her. She cried into his orange and black jacket. Naruto was shocked. He didn't know what to do. He slowly wrapped and arm around her back, the other on her head. Sakura gasped in shock to feel his soft touch. She looked up to see tears form in Naruto's blue eyes. Sakura stopped crying; she pulled up her arm and wiped the forming tears from his eyes. He blinked once and wiped her face with the back of his hand. Naruto slowly smiled._

_"Na-Naruto, please don't. Don't do this to-to me!" Sakura clenched tighter on his jacket, as if to keep him from leaving her. "Don't go." She shook at the thought of seeing Naruto, her best friend dead, bloody, lifeless._

_Before Sakura knew what was happening, she felt something soft touch her head, moving her pink strands. Then, slowly, Naruto bent down and pressed his lips on her forehead. She gasped at the touch. Naruto pulled back and looked into her green eyes. He smiled as he closed his eyes and said, "Sorry, you have such a nice forehead. I felt like kissing it."_

_Naruto gently pulled Sakura up and hugged her. For several long heartbeats Sakura felt safe in his arms. Sakura closed her eyes and relaxed in his embrace._

_"Naru-"she whispered. He was gone. Just like that. 'I believe in him.' she thought as she smiled. She thought about his rosy lips against her forehead._ 'I remember Sasuke saying something like that when we were young.'_ Sakura remembered the look in Sasuke's blue eyes as he smiled at her. _'Blue eyes? Sasuke has black eyes! That was Naruto!'

_Sakura felt heat rise on her cheeks as she blushed. "Kick his ass, Naruto." she whispered to the wind, hoping Naruto heard that,"_

* * *

Sakura wipes her eyes as a tear slowly fell. She blinked them away as she walked to the hospital. _'No more crying!'_ She thought._ 'No more…'_

* * *

Naruto's heart monitor was beeping nice and slow. He had bandages all over his body. His handsome face was covering in scratched. Blood stained the bandages covering him. In his hand was a slip of paper. Sakura bent over and looked at it. It had writing on it._ 'What could it be?'_ she thought as she read it.

_Good luck with training Naruto! I believe in you! -Sakura Haruno.

Sakura gasped. It was the notes she gave him while he was training with Kakashi! She blushed as she took a step back._ 'I can't believe he still has them.'_

Naruto was slowly breathing, his chest rising and falling. Sakura brushed her short hair back behind her ear. She closed the door and locked it. Sakura walked slowly towards Naruto, placing a hand over his. She gently rubbed his hand in circular motions.

"Naruto Uzumaki you idiot!" she whispered. She tightened her grip on his wrapped up hand. "You're not a hero! Stop acting like one!" She gritted her teeth as a tear drop fell, landing on Naruto's chest._ 'Damn it!'_ she thought as another fell.

Sakura shook as another tear fell. _'Why does this always happen to me?! Why is everyone I care about getting hurt?!'_ She wiped her wet eyes and looked at Naruto. His blonde bangs were covering his shut eyes. She hiccupped a laugh as she slowly moved his soft hair way from his eyes. She blinked slowly as she leaned in and kissed his forehead softly.

_'Don't you dare die on me, Naruto!'_ she thought as she pulled back and caressed his face with her hand.

Then without thinking, Sakura bent down and set her lips against his. Sakura heard his heart monitor speed up as she pressed harder against him. "I love you, "she whispered against his lips. Sakura was about to leave when she felt a hand grip her wrist. She opened her eyes to look into a familiar blue pair of eyes. She gasped as she saw Naruto slowly smile and chuckle at her.

"Sa-sakura-mmmph!" He was interrupted when Sakura threw herself into his arms. He hugged her back as she laughed in joy. "You're alive!"

Naruto winced as she hugged him. "Sa-Sakura, you're hurting me.."

Sakura forgot that Naruto was injured; she quickly pulled back and looked into his eyes, the very eyes she loved. She blushed as he smiled at her. "I'm actually surprised you're here, Sakura." Naruto said awkwardly.

"Why, Naruto?"

He avoided her gaze as he said, "Well, um….I thought you didn't like me. I thought you wanted me dead since I killed your crush."

Sakura winced as though Naruto slapped her across the face. "Naruto, I've changed. I hate Sasuke. He was my child hood crush." Then slowly she added, "I love someone else now."

Naruto grinned as he said, "I know you do."

Sakura gasped. _'He heard me?'_

Naruto nodded his head as though she said that out loud. "I heard what you said Sakura. I'm-mmph!"

He was interrupted as he felt a pair of soft lips crush against his. Their mouths melted into each other, trying to get closer. He slowly held her closer, making the hospital bed squeak.

"I love you too, Sakura." he whispered against kisses.


	3. First Date

Summary:

*Finally, Naruto and Sakura go on their first date! It took a lot of convincing, but Sakura agreed. Naruto has three things he'd like to do for Sakura, but what could it be?*

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Sakura slowly walking toward him. _'You can do this Naruto! You've had a crush on her for like, forever! Do _NOT_ mess up!'_ he thought to himself as he walked up to her.

Sakura looked beautiful as always, in a cute red summer dress. Her cheeks were blushing a red color as she smiled at Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto." She said. "What are we going to do today?"

Naruto kept staring at her. _'She's so beautiful!'_

"Naruto?" she asked for the 7th time. She sighed as clenched her hand into a fist and was about to punch Naruto when smoke appeared where he used to be. Before the pink haired girl could move, Naruto covered her eyes behind her. She could feel his laugh on her neck as he whispered:

"I'm here, Sakura. Just close your eyes and follow me."

Sakura closed her eyes and was about to walk when she felt something close around her hand. She peeked a little and sees Naruto holding her hand, leading the way. She blushed; no one's ever held her hand before. _'I wonder where he's taking me.'_ she thought happily.

* * *

"We're here! You can open your eyes, Sakura!"

Sakura opened her eyes; she's on an edge of a cliff! Sakura screamed and fell backwards, down the precipice. Her scream was cut off when she felt warm arms catch her. She had her eyes shut tight, still screaming.

"Sakura-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sakura-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sakura-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Her scream was cut off when she felt a pair of soft lips press on her cheek. It was a quick peck, like a leaf brushing your face by the wind. Sakura quickly opened her eyes to see a blushing, happy Naruto cradling her. His arms were protectively around her, cradling her like a child. She could feel his hand pressed against her legs, the other on her neck.

"Hey-"said Naruto but was cut off when Sakura slapped him across the face, releasing his hold on her, causing her to fall off the cliff again.

Naruto reacted before the screams started; he jumped off the ledge and went flying down to reach Sakura. He finally reached her, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist, the other gripping a hard rocky edge of another cliff. Naruto could hear Sakura breathing quickly.

Naruto casted a Shadow Clone of himself and together, he and the shadow clone lifted Sakura back up to safety. The shadow clone disappeared, leaving Naruto and Sakura on the grass on a hill, away from the mountain.

* * *

Sakura woke up 10 minutes later. She slowly sat up, rubbing the back of her head. Seeing Sakura awake, Naruto crawled over to her nervously.

"You-you're not gonna hit me now, are you?" asked Naruto.

"Why would I hit you?"

"Well, because I led you up to a mountain so we could sky dive but you screamed and fell. Twice."

Sakura's fist clenched up tight. Naruto noticed this and braced himself for a punch. No punch came. Instead, a quick embrace. Naruto didn't know what to do. He felt her arms wrap around his body, her face on his chest.

He blushed as he slowly wrapped his around Sakura's. He heard a sigh escape her lips. She felt his body shake as he chuckled.

Sakura pulled back and smiled. "Naruto, I love sky diving! I'm sorry that the date didn't work out like the way you wanted."

"Oh, um, the date's not over yet Sakura."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, um…I set up three things for our date. The first was sky diving off a mountain."

"Oh. Well, where's the next one?"

"Close." He smiled that smile on Sakura got to see.

Sakura gasped as Naruto crawled under her, lifting her up and set her on his back. She gripped tightly around his neck, not enough to choke him, and wrapped her legs on his hips. She blushed as he looked back at her and winked.

"As you can see, Sakura, I have to carry you there." He giggled as Sakura teasingly punched him behind the head.

"Just get on with it."

* * *

After jumping through trees, saying a weird Latin code, and giving a midget a hug, Naruto and Sakura finally reached their second destination. It was in the Sand Village. Naruto and Sakura were in the sandy dessert part of the Village.

"Why the hell are we here, Naruto, there's nothing here!" said Sakura as she settled herself off of Naruto's back.

Naruto held out a finger as if to tell Sakura to wait a minute. He ran off towards a sandstorm. Sakura yelled Naruto's name, saying he was an idiot for doing this. Sakura collapsed on the hot sand and started building a sand castle. _'To bad there's no shells around here'_ she though as she finished it.

Naruto arrived back with something in his jacket. He stomped on the sand castle Sakura made, rewarded with a slap across the face.

"Sorry about your castle, but close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"Why?"

"Please, Sakura. It's your next surprise."

"I don't know how many surprises I can handle from you Naruto," she murmured as she closed her eyes and held out her hands.

Naruto zipped open his jacket and kissed whatever was in his hands on the head. The thing rubbed its heard against his chin as Naruto gently settled it on Sakura's hands.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see a cute fluffy white kitten with a pink bow around its neck. It mewed at her, making its blue eyes glow.

Sakura squealed in delight as she jumped up and down and started to hug the kitten. She could hear its purr as she kissed it all over its face. Naruto laughed.

"OMG Naruto! How did you know I wanted a kitten!?"

"Well, I know you draw cats in your free time. I also see the look on your face as we rescue cats and give them back to their owner. The Leaf didn't have a cat store so I talked to Gaara about it. He said the Sand Village would gladly give you a free kitten from their pet store. This fluff ball's name is Angel."

Sakura kissed Angel one last time before attacking Naruto with a hug. Naruto was thrown back a little, but giggled shyly as he buried his head in her pink hair and wrapped his arms around the girl he loved since Ninja School.

"Thanks, Naruto." she murmured against his chest.

"Anything for you, Sakura."

Naruto reluctantly pulled back and said happily, "Now, off to our last destination!"

Angel mewed in agreement, licking her paw.

* * *

The last place Naruto brought Sakura was his house. They brought Angel, setting her down on a pillow on the floor. Naruto and Sakura were on the bed. Sakura blushed as Naruto got up and got his guitar out.

"You play?" she asked.

"Yeah, I taught myself. It's actually pretty easy."

"You're gonna teach me one day."

"I know."

They both laugh quietly.

Naruto tuned his guitar before saying, "I've prepared this for years, Sakura. Now I can finally show you." Naruto smiled at her as he started to sing Smile by +44:

_The last time I saw you, you turned away I couldn't see you with the Sun shining in my eyes I said "Hello" but you kept on walking I'm going deaf from the sound of the freeway_

_The Last time I saw you, you turned away I couldn't hear you with your voice ringing in my ears Do you remember where we used to sleep at night? I couldn't feel you, your always so far away_

_The first time I saw you, you turned away I couldn't see you with the smoke getting in my eyes I said "Hello" but you kept on walking I'm going deaf from the sound of the DJ_

_The first time I saw you, you turned away I couldn't hear with the noise ringing in my ears Do you remember where we used to sleep at night? I couldn't feel you, your always so far away_

_I don't, don't wanna take you home Please don't, don't make me sleep alone If I could, I'd only want to make you smile If you would stay with me a while_

_The next time I see you, you'll turn away I'll say "Hello" but you'll keep on walking The next time you see me, i'll turn away Do you remember where we used to sleep at night, I couldn't feel you, your always too far away._

_I don't, don't wanna take you home Please don't, don't make me sleep alone If I could, I'd only want to make you smile If you would stay with me a while_

_I don't, don't wanna take you home Please don't, don't make me sleep alone If I could, I'd only want to make you smile If you would stay with me a while_

When Naruto finished the song he set the guitar down and looked up at the girl he loved forever on is bed. Blue eyes locked with green for a while. Both cheeks were blushing.

Sakura slowly got up towards Naruto. She bent down and held her hand against his cheek. Naruto flinched, thinking she was going to slap her. All he felt was the soft caress of her hand against his red cheek.

"You-you sang that for me, Naruto?" she whispered slowly.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Why? All I ever do to you is hurt you-" she was cut off because Naruto set one hand across her mouth to silent her.

"You never hurted me, Sakura. You make me happy. When we were little, I knew I could never compete with Sasuke for you. You're eyes were only for him back then. That didn't stop me for trying to get you to notice me. You're smile made me fall in love with you. But as we grew up, I start to notice this isn't just a silly childhood crush. You started to have feelings for me. Every time you hit me, I think it as a love slap. Every time you call me a idiot, I think it's a cute little nick name you call me. Yes, it hurt a little part of me, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that you noticed me." Then quietly, he added, "I love you, Sakura."

He released his hold on her and rested his hand on her cheek. He could feel something wet on her face, so he rubbed it away. Sakura was crying.

"Aw, Sakura, don't cry. I didn't-mmph!"

Sakura pulled him in for a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Naruto buried his head against her neck, breathing in her cherry scent.

Naruto heard Sakura murmur something, but he couldn't hear her. He pulled back gently and asked, "What did you say, Sakura?"

"What I said was, I love you too Naruto."

Naruto smiled the biggest smile possible. He let out a shriek of joy and ran out to the window. He spotted Kakashi and yelled, "SHE LOVES ME KAKASHI! SHE LOVES ME!"

"Who loves you?"

"SAKURA LOVES ME! SAKURA HURUNO LOVES MEEEEEEEEE!" SAKURA-"

Naruto was interrupted by a pair of rosy lips smashing against his. He kissed her back ever so gently as if she might break. He could feel her fingers gripping his blonde hair. His lips moved as hers moved. They mirrored each others movements. She tasted like cherry chap stick. Naruto quickly pulled back to kiss her lips again. He felt like his spirit was above him, cheering him on. Kissing Sakura was like a dream come true, but better.

They both pulled back to catch some air, pressing their foreheads against each other. Blue eyes stared into emerald green.

"Best…first..kiss…ever." whispered Sakura.

Naruto bent down and kissed her again, murmuring, "Agreed."


	4. Halloween Party

Summary:

*Naruto and Sakura go to a Halloween party at Lady Tsunade's!*

* * *

Sakura sighed as she pulled on her black and orange striped stockings. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" she said through gritted teeth. "Now where is my hat?!" Her hat was on her bed. She smiled as she walked over and grabbed it. She set it on her head as she walked to her mirror and looked herself over. For Halloween, Sakura was going to be a witch. She wore a short black dress with a smiling pumpkin on the bottom. Her sleeves were pulled slightly down, baring her muscular shoulders. Her witch's hat was tilted to the side. Sakura pulled the hem of her dress down as she remembered what caused this to happen earlier this week.

* * *

_** "Soooooo, what's up, Sakura?" Naruto had his arms above his head as he walked by Sakura. The Hokage told them they had 2 weeks off. They could do whatever they wanted._

_"Oh, nothing much." She shrugged. "What about you?"_

_"Why do you think Granny gave us 2 weeks off? It's strange!" Naruto sighed. "I'm going to be so bored!"_

_"Aren't you excited? You get to eat all the ramen you wanted!" Sakura giggled._

_"Oh yeah! Hooray!" Naruto laughed. "I forgot. Anyway, do you think she's hiding something?"_

_"Naruto, didn't you read the paper she gave us?"_

_"Noooooooooooooo, nope. What paper- OW!" Sakura slapped Naruto with the paper the Hokage gave them._

_"Then read it, idiot!" She sighed as he pulled it off his face and read he finished reading it, Naruto's smile exploded. "OMG SHE'S HOSTING A HALLOWEEN PARTY! WE SHOULD GO!"_

_Sakura was way ahead of Naruto, trying to avoid what he was going to ask her._ 'Please don't ask me, please don't ask me, please don't ask me!'_ Sakura hated the thought of dressing up for her Hokage; it was embarrassing to her._

_Sakura slammed into Naruto's chest. She wasn't paying attention when he leap frogged over her and stopped._

_"Sakura?" he asked._

_"Naruto, I know what you're going to say and it's no!" she said through gritted teeth._

_"You don't know what I'm going to ask though." he said._

_"Yes I do! You want to go to that stupid Halloween party."_

_"So what if I do?"_

_"It's for children!" she lied._

_"Now I know that's a lie, Sakura! Last year, you trick or treated until your pillow case was full! You love Halloween; you were Snow White, remember?"_

_Sakura sighed. "Of course I remember. You had such a bad sugar rush; you started stripping of your stupid ramen costume. It was so funny!"_

_"My body was to hot for the Leaf Village!" Naruto smirked._

Sakura teasingly shoved Naruto. "In your dreams."

Naruto laughed. "Seriously, why don't you want to go?"

_Sakura blinked. "It's just…I didn't expect the Hokage to do this. She seems so serious, strict. It's hard to see her having fun at a Halloween party."_

_Naruto smiled. "Sakura, one day, I'm going to be Hokage. Do you think I'll stop goofy off, having fun, once I'm there?"_

_Sakura shook her head._

_"I didn't think so. So why shouldn't Granny stop now?" To Sakura's surprise, Naruto hugged her. She froze as he said. "Come with me to the party; it'll be really fun! Please!"_

* * *

Sakura had said yes to that goof ball and now she was dressing up as a witch for the party.

"I do look kinda good..." murmured Sakura as her door bell rang. She rushed downstairs and opened the door to see Naruto dressed up as batman. He had a hard black costume on that looked exactly like the Dark Knight's.

Sakura blushed. "Ni-nice costume, Naruto!"

Naruto blinked. "Thanks!" He nodded his head towards her. "You look good too!" He smiled his goofy grin. "Like a sexy witch."

Sakura's face turned read as he tugged his blond hair tight and started dragging him to the Hokage's. "Just shut up and hurry up!" she said in embarrassment.

* * *

15 minutes later, they finally arrived to the Hokage's. Sakura released her hold on Naruto's hair. Naruto rested his hands on his hair. From the outside they could hear loud music. The Halloween outside decorations was….childish. The jackolanters had smiley faces on them, on the wall it said "HAPPY HALLOWEEN" with a happy ghost holding it, and piglet from Winnie the Pooh was in a pillow case as a ghost.

"Granny sure does know how to scare people…" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

"Be nice, Naruto!" said Sakura. "Maybe once we get inside it'll be scarier."

The pair slowly walked up to the front door. Sakura was about to open it when she felt Naruto's hand on hers. He held onto her hand. His hand was shaking. Sakura glanced up and looked at him.

He looked straight ahead, face red.

"Naruto-"

"Sakura, please. I don't want people to think I'm….alone…..a jerk…"

"Naruto," Sakura sighed, "You're not alone, don't EVER think that! You have friends…you have me." Naruto glanced at her. Blue eyes with black eyeliner locked with green eyes marked with sparkly orange eyeliner. Sakura smiled as she held onto Naruto's hand. Sakura nodded her head.

"Let's have some fun!"

Naruto chuckled. "Thanks, Sakura."

Naruto reached for the door and opened it. The music grew louder; there was smoke coming out, lights spilling out everywhere, greens, yellows, oranges, reds. There was a ghoulish laugh coming inside. Before they could even get in, Jiriya sprang out of nowhere, screaming "YOU'RE HERE!-"Sakura punched him in the stomach, causing the pervert to fall on his knees.

"Pervy Sage, what are you suppose to be?" Naruto asked as he lends him a hand. Jiriya took it, saying, "I'm a firefighter Naruto. Get it? I'm to hot for the ladies! Hehe!"

Jiriya was wearing firefighter pants. That was it. No shirt. Just the pants.

"Ha ha, I see!" Naruto laughed.

Sakura sighed, face palming herself.

Jiriya blinked twice, then slapped himself.

"What's wrong Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked, moving his head to the side.

"Are you two _FINALLY_ together?! That's soooooo cute! Kiss for me-"

Sakura released Naruto's hand and kicked Jiriya in the balls. The old man yelled, fell down to his knees, clutching his crotch.

"Come on, Naruto." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Um…okay Sakura." Naruto jumped over Jiriya, into the party.

Naruto walked close to Sakura, everyone was crazy! Sai was a painter, Ino was a fairy, Choji a bowling ball, and Shikamaru was….well…he was Shikamaru.

"I don't like the thought of being someone else for a day." he mumbled to the pair.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were standing by the fog machine when Ino yanked them to a circle full of other party goers. "We're going to play Spin the Bottle!" she squealed, glitter flowing from her hair.

"Um..how does this involve Halloween?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, we replaced the bottle with a Halloween decoration. When it spins, it screams! It's fun!" She held up a scary looking ghost with its mouth wide open in a silent scream.

Naruto shrugged. "Alright, I'm game. How do we play?"

Ino winked at him. "You'll find out, silly!"

They all sat down around the ghost. Lady Tsunade was there, dressed up like a tootsie roll. "It's my favorite candy, so what!" she snarled at Naruto while he snickered at her.

"Alright, who wants to spin first?" she asked the crowd.

Naruto raised his hand. "I have a question granny, how do we play?"

"Why don't you find out?" she asked.

"So I know if I want to play?"

"Ugh, Naruto. You just spin the ghost and if it lands on someone you have to-"

"To late, I spinned it! I go first!" yelled Ino.

"I do what-"

"SHUT UP!" Ino pointed a finger at Naruto causing him to yip and hide behind Sakura.

Sakura giggled as he whimpered. "Ino scares me when she's sugar rushed Sakura!"

The little screaming ghost was spinning for a while until it finally landed on Sai. Sai smiled as he looked at Ino.

"Do I win a prize or something?" he asked Granny Tsunade.

Ino giggled. "Yes, you win a prize silly!" She scooted closer to Sai, playfully gripping his costume, causing him to blush.

"Um…what is it?" he asked."

"This." Ino leaned in and slowly kissed his lips. His eyes went wide as she wrapped his arms around his neck. He slowly kissed her back, causing her to smile. They pulled apart, laughing.

"GET A ROOM!" yelled Kiba who was dressed up like a dog.

"Oh, shut up you dog!" Ino snarled.

Ino sat by Sai for now on. They started holding hands.

Naruto's eyes were wide, his fnger shaking at Tsunade who only smiled at him.

"Wh-wh-what was THAT!" he said sharply. "That's not a game?! That-that-"

"Oh, Naruto, get over it. It's a kissing game-"

"AT A HALLOWEEN PARTY?!"

Tsunade sighed. "I looked up what games are in and I found this one. Geez, Naruto, give me a break."

"Oh, I'll give you a break, I'm out of here-"

"You sit your batman ass back down mister." Tsunade said through gritted teeth.

Naruto yipped and quickly sat back down next to Sakura.

"You will spin the ghost and play Uzumaki, you got it?"

"But I don't want my first kiss to happen like this-"

"Just. Do. It."

Naruto sighed as he gripped the ghost and spinned it. Naruto yanked his hair. _'Why me?!'_ he thought as the ghost kept spinning and spinning. After what seemed like hours it finally landed. It landed on Sakura. Everyone oooooooohed art the pair. Sakura's face was red but not as red as Naruto's.

"Hell no! That's it!" Naruto was crossing his arms above his face. "I can't!"

"Naruto," The Hokage as saying.

"NO! She's my best friend-"before he could finish his sentence Sakura got up, an angry expression on her face. "Sa-Sakura-"

Sakura's fist connected with Naruto's face. He backed up, staring wide eyed at Sakura. Before he could move Sakura grabbed his face and kissed him hard. His blue eyes went wide as she leaned in, softening the kiss a little. She pulled back. Sakura had tears in her eyes as she looked at everyone

"I hope you're happy now. You make me_ SICK_." And with that she stormed out of the mansion, stepping on Jiriya on the way and slammed the door.

Naruto touched his lips with his fingers. He still felt the angry kiss as he looked at everyone. They avoided his gaze as he rushed to the door to find Sakura.

* * *

Naruto ran until he was at Sakura's house. He knocked on her door but it was unlocked. He opened it slightly and yelled, "Sakura it's me, I'm coming in!"

No answer. He opened the door and closed it, locking it shut. He heard music blasting from Sakura's room.

_'She likes A Day to Remember?'_ he thought. The song was 'If It means a lot to You.' _'I didn't think she'd be into them..'_

He slowly walked up the stairs and peeked into her room. She was lying on her bed, silently singing along.

"And hey, sweetie. I need you here tonight. And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me. Yeah you want it but I can't help it. I just feel complete when you're by my side. But I know you can't come home till they're singing, la, la la la, la la la. Till-"

"Till everyone is singing, "Naruto interrupeted, singing, "la, la la la, la la la.." Sakura gasped as she quickly sat up.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" She avoided his gaze as he came closer. Her face was slightly pink as he offered her his hand. She slowly took it, only to be pulled into his arms. Instead of answering he sang on the part that was now playing,

"If you can wait till I get home then I swear come tomorrow this will all be in the past. Well it might be for the best."

They were both slowly dancing, batman and the witch. Sakura hid her face in his chest, feeling comfort in his hold.

Naruto reluctantly pulled back, looking into her eyes as he said, "I'm sorry Sakura."

"Ab-about what?"

"That stupid game Tsunade made me play. I didn't want any part in it. I'm sorry you had to kiss me." Then, he added, "I bet you wished it was Sasuke and not me."

"Naruto, I'm over Sasuke. I-"

"You don't have to lie to me Sakura, I know how you feel."

"Then If I loved Sasuke why am I here with you instead of being a criminal with him?"

Naruto stopped dancing. He still held her but froze. *She, she doesn't care for him.* he thought. He looked down to see the witch smiling up at him.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you dressed up like Batman for Halloween."

"Because I know you love Batman. He's your favorite hero."

"How did you know?!"

Naruto laughed as he glanced at her room which had 4 The Dark Knight posters. "When we saw The Dark Knight Rises you told me he was your favorite. You prefer him over Captain America. "

Sakura giggled. "True."

I listen to you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled up at him. She moved her hand to move the hair from his eyes. She then leaned up and pecked his lips.

Naruto leaned in and breathed in her perfume. She smelled nice, like oranges and flowers. He took in a deep breath before kissing her lips softly. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Happy Halloween Naruto." She murmured against his lips.

In response, Naruto kissed her again. "Happy Halloween Sakura."


	5. Valentines Day

Summary:

*Naruto convinced Sakura to go out with him on Valentines Day! How will their day come out?*

It was February 13th in the Leaf Village. Everyone was getting ready for Valentines Day. Throughout the village were little hearts and reds and pinks, flowers, little cupids, and kissing booths. Sakura just finished some papers for Lady Tsunade. She smiled as she sets them on the table and said, "All done! Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

Lady Tsunade nodded her head. "No, you're good, Sakura." She blinked. "Do you have anything special for tomorrow, Sakura?"

Sakura blushed and blinked. "Wh-what do you mean? Of course not!"

Lady Tsunade tilted her head. "Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded her head quickly. "Absolutely!"

Tsunade sighed and sat against her chair. "Sakura," she said slowly, "You know someone has a crush on you here in the Leaf, right?"

Sakura's blush didn't leave her cheeks as she looked down. "Where are you heading to, ma'am?" she asked.

Tsunade opened her eyes and stared hard at Sakura. "Never mind. Forget it. No work tomorrow. Just go." Tsunade shooed Sakura away. "I hope she knows it's Naruto…" the Hokage murmured before she got on her paperwork.

* * *

Sakura walked out of the mansion and into the village. She ignored all the decorations and the couples and the love songs. _'I hate this holiday so much.'_

It felt like forever until she reached her house. Sakura sighed as she saw Rock Lee standing outside her door, waiting for her._ 'Don't tell me he's here about tomorrow!'_

Sakura slowly walked to her house and gave her most perfect fake smile to Lee. "Hello, Lee! What brings you here?"

Lee blinked twice and blushed. He had a sweat coming from his head as he said nervously, "Oh, he-hello, Sakura! Here!" He held out roses he hid behind his back. Sakura took them and smiled. "Um, Sa-Sakura? Will you be my Valentine tomorrow?"

Sakura kept her eyes closed and smiled. _'I don't want to be mean, let him down gently.'_ She gently touched Lee's shoulder and said, "Lee, no."

"N-no?" There was hurt in his voice.

"No. Listen, I'm sorry but I only like you as a friend. You're like a little brother."

"A little brother?"

"Yeah!" She smiled. "But I'll keep the flowers if you want."

"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Lee gave her a sad smile. "I'll uh…I guess I'll just train tomorrow instead and eat chocolate. Bye, Sakura." Lee left with his shoulders slump and a sad expression on his face. Sakura sighed and went into her house. She looked at the flowers and threw them away. She sat down on a couch in the living room. "Why's he so upset, he knows I rejected him before." Before Sakura could do anything there was a knock at the door. She rolled her eyes as she slowly got up and answered the door. She narrowed her eyes to see Naruto standing in front of her with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Hey there, Sakura-"

"What do you want?"

Naruto blinked twice and stared at her. "Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura brushed a strand of pink hair. "I'm sorry, Naruto. It's just been a long day. Come in." Sakura backed up and closed the door when Naruto walked in. They walked on over to a couch in the living room. Sakura crossed her legs as Naruto looked around. "You have a nice place here, Sakura!"

"Oh, thanks." Sakura smiled. "So, what is it you need?" _'I hope it's not about tomorrow…If it is…I'll make an exception'_

Naruto looked at his hands as he said, "Well, as you know, tomorrow is Valentines day."

"Yeah?" Sakura didn't know why but her cheeks were hot and blushing.

"Um…I was wondering if you wanted to be my…my…my date?" Naruto looked up with a light blush and smiled.

Sakura blinked once. Yes, Naruto has asked her out many times but never on Valentines Day. He's given a lot of hints of his interest in her. Sakura even hinted that she started having feelings for him. Captain Yamato and Sai realized their feelings. Sakura smiled at Naruto and said, "Yeah, sure."

Naruto blinked a couple of times and pinched himself. Sakura tilted her head to the side. "What are you doing?"

Naruto gave an embarrassed laugh. "I was checking if I was dreaming. This is real. I can't believe it; I thought you would've rejected me like the other times!"

Sakura laughed. "Maybe this time's different."

Naruto smiled. "Sooooo, um…want to see a movie then?"

"Sure. What do you want to see?"

Naruto sighed. "Why give me the hard choices?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Just pick a movie. It's not that hard, Naruto."

"Alright, alright!" Naruto held his chin under a hand and thought._ 'What do girls like to watch? Hmmmmmmmmmmm…Ha! I got it!'_ Naruto set his hand down and smiled. "How about that zombie movie? Warm bodies?"

Sakura smiled. "How'd you know I wanted to see that movie?"

_'Hell yeah! Score one for me!'_ "Well, I guessed. I heard it's really good though."

"Yeah, let's see it tomorrow. What time should we see it?"

"I'll text you when I find out." Naruto pulled out his phone to find Sakura in the contacts list. He frowned. "Um, Sakura, I don't have your number."

"Oh, why not?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"Because every time I asked you'd hit me and say (in his best Sakura voice) 'Like_ HELL_ I would, idiot!'"

Sakura flinched._ 'Am I that mean? Was I a bitch to Naruto?' S_akura ignored the thought. _'No. This year I'm going to be way nicer.'_ "Naruto, can I tell you something?"

Naruto blinked. "Of course."

Sakura took in a deep breath and scooted a little closer to Naruto. "Naruto, I just wanted to apologize from the years I've been mean to you. I never meant to hurt you. I don't mean to be a…bitch. It's just-"Sakura stopped, Naruto placed two fingers on her lips. He had the most understanding look in his blue eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Stop. You don't have to explain to me." He pulled his hand back and brushed a strand of pink hair behind her ear. "Just knowing you'll be with me tomorrow in all that I need." He hesitatingly pulled Sakura in a small hug. Sakura awkwardly accepted it as he held her. She buried her face in his shirt, calming her down.

"Thank you, Naruto."

Sakura felt his body shake as he let out a light laugh.

* * *

Naruto left about an hour ago with her number in his phone. Sakura flopped down on her bed and splayed her arms out. "I can't believe I'm going out with Naruto tomorrow on Valentines Day." she whispered. She smiled to herself. "I'm glad though." She slowly closed her eyes and remembered the times Naruto saved her, joked around with her, and his attempts at trying to kiss her. Sakura laughed as she remembered his face as he puckered up like a fish.

Naruto jumped up and down on his bed. He couldn't sleep because he couldn't believe that he and Sakura are actually going on a date tomorrow! He kept laughing because he was so happy. "This is my chance to impress her!" he said. He flopped down on his bed and hugged his pillow. "I'm going to surprise her tomorrow after the movie. She'll love it!" He remembered before he walked out of her home what Sakura said, "NO GIFTS!"

"Yeah, yeah, no gifts…"Naruto frowned as he narrowed his eyes. "I'm still going to get her something!" Naruto tuned his head. He was staring at a little black box on his nightstand. He bought Sakura something when he came back to the Leaf Village. He just never got the courage to give it to her. He smiled as he looked at the gift. "Now I can actually give the gift to her." Naruto pulled out his phone and looked up the times for the movies. He found one and started to text movie starts 2:30. Want to go? Sakura. He texted: Hey

Sakura: Tht early?

Naruto: Come on! Tht way we could hang out after!

Sakura: Alright

Naruto: Kool! Pick U up at 2:10?

Sakura: Sure

Naruto: Sweet! Cya

Sakura: Byez

Naruto set his phone down and smiled. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about tomorrow.

* * *

Sakura straightened out her dress and looked herself over in the mirror it was now that dreadful day: Valentines Day. Sakura checked the clock; it was now 1:30. _'Naruto will be here soon!'_ she thought. Sakura was wearing a short hot pink sleeve less dress with a black light jacket and red heels. "Why the hell did they invent these damn shoes!" she growled. Sakura kept tripping as she practiced walking across her room. Sakura gave up practicing and threw them back in her closet. She puts on a comfortable pair of shoes with pink sparkles. Sakura went to her desk and picked out a flowery perfume. She sprayed some on her arms and across her chest as she heard her doorbell ring. She blushed as she looked herself over one last time and headed to the door. She almost forgot his present and slipped it into her jacket pocket. _'I know I said no gifts…but it's special.'_ she thought. Sakura climbed down stairs and walked to the door. She opened the door to find Naruto in a smooth velvet black tuxedo with a orange tie hanging down his collar. He was playing with the flower petals he had in his hand. He looked up and blushed. He hid the flowers behind his back and gave a big goofy grin.

"H-Hi." he said.

"Hey."

"You look beautiful Sakura." he said shyly. "I uh, I got you something." Naruto handed her a bouquet of beautiful colorful roses. Sakura blushed as she looked at them and felt a petal.

"Th-thanks, Naruto." Sakura smiled.

"No problem."

"I'm gonna set these in a vase, be right back." Sakura quickly went inside and pulled out a vase. She puts the flowers inside the vase with water. She sets the vase full of colorful roses upstairs in her bedroom. Sakura rushes downstairs and back to Naruto.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep!" Naruto smiled.

"You sure smile a lot, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Well, that's because I'm with you. You make me smile like this, Sakura."

Sakura blushed and lightly punched his shoulder. "Why are you being so cheesy?"

"I'm not. Why would I be cheesy with you, Sakura? I'm telling the truth."

Sakura smiled. "Well thank you." Sakura looked Naruto over. "Don't you think you're over dressed? We're just going to the movies."

Naruto gave an embarrassed laugh. "Well, you see, I had no idea what to wear. And I've been saving this suit for a special occasion. This day is pretty special to me, that's why I'm wearing this. Why, you don't like it?"

"No, no! I like it!" Sakura laughed. "It makes you look…sexy."

Naruto blushed red._ 'SCORE!'_ he thought. "Really?" he asked. "I look sexy?"

"Yep!"

"Well, thanks!"

"Don't get it to your head Naruto, geez."

"Ha ha, I won't."

* * *

They arrived in the movie theater and were sitting down in the area where Warm Bodies was playing. Surprisingly, no one was there except Naruto and Sakura.

"Wow! I can't believe no one else is here"! Naruto said.

"Yeah, especially that this is a zombie romance comedy movie." Sakura said. "What I've seen from the trailers, is that the Zombie R is hot!"

"Hot?!"

"Mmm hmmm."

Naruto pouted and mumbled.

Sakura laughed. "You don't need to be jealous of a hot zombie, Naruto. I can't have him anyway. Sadly he's not real and is taken by the blonde."

"I wasn't jealous!"

Sakura giggled as the lights dimmed and the movie started.

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. This was perfect! The one chance to get close to Sakura! _'Just do it, Naruto! It's your chance! Just wrap and arm across her shoulders!'_

Naruto breathed in a shaky breath as he slowly pulled up and arm and wrapped it across Sakura's shoulders. He blushed as he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for a beating. He peeked an eyes open to see Sakura leaning into him. _'Next step, Naruto, next step!'_ he thought as he reached out and held her hand with the one across her shoulders. He felt her freeze at his touch but then she slowly held his hand. Her hands felt cold in his. He shivered lightly. Naruto gently rubbed her hand as the zombies started attacking the humans. R was eating a boy's brain when Naruto murmured, "Thanks for coming, Sakura."

Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled. "No problem, I'm already having fun."

* * *

"I loved that movie!" Sakura squealed. "I want R so bad!"

"Well to bad, you're stuck with me." Naruto teased.

"Aw, that sucks." Sakura teased back. She teasingly held Naruto's tied and tugged at it. Before she knew it, Naruto tripped and held her against the wall. His head hit the wall. As he pulled back he looked into her green eyes. Sakura's cheeks were hot and red as she looked at his lips and then back into his blue eyes. "Naruto," she whispered.

Naruto started leaning in until Flyleaf's Missing started to ring from Sakura's phone. They both jumped and Naruto immediately backed up and walked away. "You-you can answer that, Sakura." he said.

Sakura blushed as she angrily opened the phone and said, "What?"

"I see you two!" Ino squealed. "You almost kissed! Why are you with that loser?"

"Ino, he's not a loser! And we weren't about to kiss-"

"Oh please! I saw you two looking passionately into each other eyes, Naruto leaning in, you holding onto his tie! You were so about to kiss-"

Sakura hung up on her and ran a hand down her face._ 'Damn it Ino!'_ she thought. Sakura sighed as she walked back to Naruto. "Sorry about that, it was Ino."

"Oh, it's alright." He smiled. Naruto offered her his hand. She took it only to be pulled into his arms, bridal style. She squeaked as he held her close. "I'm going to take you somewhere only I know of." He smiled down at her. "Close you eyes."

"Why?"

"I don't have a blind fold on me. Please, Sakura, this place means a lot to me. Just please close your eyes."

Sakura noticed the urgency in his voice. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Alright, Naruto."

* * *

Naruto smirked as he leaped from the ground onto different buildings, heading to his most secret place close to him.

"Okay you can open your eyes now."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Naruto gently set her down. Sakura quickly fixed her dress out before she took a step forward. "Na-Naruto, where are we-"

"We're on top of the past Hokage's heads." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I feel closer to my Dad when I'm up here and can look at our Village. A Village that I might one day watch as the Hokage."

"Naruto, you shouldn't have brought me up here-"

"Why?" Naruto flinched.

"This place is really special to you, it has a great meaning to you…I don't know why I'm even here." Sakura took a couple of steps back and sat down on a semi comfortable rock.

Naruto walked over to her and bent down so they were eye level with each other. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "You're the only person I'm showing this to, Sakura."

"Why?" she yelled. "All I've ever done is hurt you! Naruto, I'm a horrible person, you shouldn't even like me-"Naruto wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her closer to him. He gently held her as he stood up. Sakura froze as he whispered into her hair, "Will you stop saying that, Sakura. You are none of those things." He took a deep breath. "You're the most important person to me."

Sakura held back tears as she slowly wrapped her arms around him. She held on to his tuxedo tightly. "Th-thank you, Naruto."

Naruto hesitatingly pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. He smiled. "Don't cry, Sakura." He pulled out something from his pocket. "I know you said no presents, but I got you this a very long time ago."

Naruto handed her the little velvet box. Sakura looked at Naruto before she opened the box. She gasped as she saw a beautiful sparkly heart shaped necklace with a butterfly in the heart. On the heart it says "Sakura". Sakura was speechless as Naruto got behind her and moved her pink hair as he puts on the necklace. Sakura touched the necklace as it sat perfectly between her breasts. She faced Naruto and asks, "Ho-how do I look?"

Naruto smiled. "You look beautiful, Sakura."

Sakura gave a small laugh. "You make my gift look stupid."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Huh?"

Sakura pulled out an 'All you can eat Ramen' card for Ichirakus. "I thought you might like it since you love their ramen so much."

Naruto laughed and smiled. "I love this, Sakura! He held on to the card and placed it in his pocket. "We can use it tomorrow! Hehe!"

"You really like it? You're not just saying it?"

"Why would I lie to you, Sakura?"

Sakura looked down and blushed. "I don't know."

Naruto removed the space between them, causing Sakura to trip. Naruto caught her by holding her back and pulling her into him. "Got chya." he said. Their faces were inches apart. _'Uh oh'_ Naruto thought. _'We're about to kiss! Our first kiss is about to happen! DO NOT SCREW IT UP NARUTO'_

Naruto pulled back. "Sakura-mmph!" Sakura kissed his lips as she held his face between her hands. Naruto's hands moved up her body, one behind her head, the other around her waist. He kissed her back, feeling her rosy lips against his. He tilted his head to kiss her better. Before they knew it they pulled back to breathe. They were both breathing quickly, their foreheads touching each other, They were both smiling goofishly at each other.

"Wow," Sakura whispered.

"Wow," Naruto repeated.

"That was…nice." Sakura blushed.

"Want to do it again?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled. Sakura placed a finger on his lips. "Naruto, Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day, Sakura." He kissed her and their night was perfect for the first time.


	6. Truth Or Dare

Summary:

*Naruto and Sakura play truth or dare after a mission from the Sand Village*

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were sitting under a tree; in the woods of the Leaf Village. They just finished a mission and were taking a break from walking all the way to the Sand Village and back. Naruto stretched on his back against the green grass while Sakura stretched her arms.

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" yelled Naruto. His stomach growled. "Ohhhhh, I'm so hungry! Why doesn't Gaara ever have ramen?!"

"Maybe because he eats healthier then you and doesn't want to get fat." Sakura said teasingly. "How do you eat that stuff anyway?"

"I don't know, I'm addicted to the stuff." Naruto laughed. "I'm a ramenholic!"

Sakura giggled. "Want to head back so you can eat ramen then?" Sakura was about to get up when she felt a hand hold her wrist and pull her down.

"Sakura, I don't want to leave yet." Naruto said. "If we left, then we'd leave early and not spend this time together. Let's stay a little longer; my tummy can handle the wait." He smiled that big goofy grin of his at Sakura as she said, "Oh, alright!"

Sakura noticed that Naruto didn't release his hold on her wrist so she cleared her throat. Naruto looked down and noticed so he quickly released his hold on her and blushed. "So, uh, what do you want to do Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto rested a hand on his chin and thought about it. "Hmmmmm, let's see. We could spar?"

"Nah, we just thought those old ninja's whose ninjutsu was fire. I'm beat from that! No wonder Gaara called us in."

"Maybe he was too scared to fight them on his own." teased Naruto. He started laughing until Sakura punched him across the face.

"Be nice, idiot! He's the Kazekage!"

"Ouch Sakura!" Naruto wiped the spot he got sucker punched and scooted away from Sakura.

"Well then, what do you want to do?"

Sakura ran her hand through her bright pink hair as she thought about it." How about truth or dare?"

"Sure! Want to go first, Sakura?"

"Um, alright."

Naruto rubbed his hands together as he said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare me."

"Ohh a dare from you. I like that-"

"Get on with it!"

"Alright, alright. Ummmmmm, I dare you to….say that granny Tsunade is a fat, ugly blonde who sucks her thumb when she sleeps!" He giggled as he finished.

"Naruto no way!"

"You have to, it's a dare!

Sakura narrowed her eyes and growled at Naruto. "Fine!" She took a deep breath and said quietly, "Granny Tsunade is a fat ugly blonde who sucks her thumb when she sleeps."

Naruto cupped a hand over his ear as he said, "What's that Sakura? Didn't quite hear ya?"

"I said it damn it! I'm not saying it again!"

Naruto laughed as Sakura clenched her hands into fists. "Alright, your turn you idiot! Truth or dare?"

"I pick dare!"

"I dare you to use one of your shadow clones and to kiss it on the lips." She smiled devilishly as she noticed Narutos face turn red from embarrassment.

"Sakura, please don't make me do this! I'm not gay! Please, I'll do anything!"

"Ah, ah ah! A dare's a dare! You have to kiss your clone!"

"Come on-"

"No!"

Naruto sighed as he shadow cloned himself. A little tear drop fell from his eyes.

"I promise I won't tell anyone Naruto." Sakura said.

"Can it be a quick kiss?"

"Sure."

"Wait-what the hell!" the clone started backing away from Naruto. "I'm not kissing you! I'd rather kiss-"

Naruto grabbed his clone roughly and quickly pecked him on the lips. The clone punched Naruto in the gut and disappeared. Naruto face planted on the ground and made coughing sounds as he tried to wipe his lips.

Sakura's green eyes were wide as saw what happened. Naruto was moaning and growling as he slowly walked his way back to Sakura.

"Happy now, Sakura?! My man hood is ruined!" Naruto looked sad as he kept rubbing his hands on his lips.

"Not really…I thought it would be funny. It was plain mean of me, I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto turned and looked into her green eyes. He couldn't stay mad at her. He slowly smiled and winked at her. "It's alright Sakura, it's just a stupid game. The kiss lasted like a millisecond." He laughed. "Alright, your turn. Truth or dare?"

Sakura blinked slowly and stood up. "I don't want to play anymore, Naruto."

"Why?"

"Because I'm being a bitch about it. I'm sorry I made you did that." She avoided Naruto's gaze as she turned to walk back to the Village. All of a sudden Naruto appeared in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. Blue eyes locked green as he slowly said, "Truth, or dare?" While he said it he slowly pulled Sakura down with him to sit down. His hand was still on her shoulder as she said, "Dare."

"You don't have to pick dare if you don't want to Sakura."

"I deserve dare, Naruto. Now pick your worst."

Naruto tried to get Sakura to look at her but her gaze never left the ground. He sighed as he thought of a dare.

Naruto smiled as he said, "I dare you to switch your ninja head band with mine." He smiled as she finally looked up at him. She slowly smiled but quickly it turned into a frown.

"Naruto, my dare should be as bad as yours was-"

Naruto moved his hand to cover Sakura's mouth.

"Shhhh, just do my dare. I'm over what you made me do." He undid his headband and handed it to Sakura. His blonde hair got all messy. Sakura blushed as she looked at his headband. She undid hers and switched it with Naruto's. His headband smelled like ramen and mint. She smiled as he started putting hers on his head. He looked silly with a red headband instead of his usually black. Sakura put on his black one and giggled.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Nice headband." He smiled as he poked his headband.

"Yours to." Sakura poked her headband. They both laughed.

"Naruto, ask me another one."

"Oh, um alright. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Naruto scratched his head as he asked, "Are you over Sasuke?"

Sakura blinked once as she stared at Naruto. He was dead serious. Yes, Sasuke is a cold blooded criminal you tried to kill Sakura. He is evil. _'I don't know why the hell I cared about him back then. He's a jack ass. I hate him!'_

It's been a good 4 minutes for Sakura to think over the question and Naruto already knew the answer. _'I thought we could be something'_ he thought sadly.

He sighed as he looked away from the pink headed girl and said, "It's ok Sakura, you don't have to answer-"

"Yes."

Naruto was confused. He titled his head to the side. _'Did she say yes?!'_

"Wh-what did you say Sakura?" he asked.

"I said, yes. I'm over that bastard."

Naruto was about to say something until Sakura said slowly, "Truth or dare?"

Naruto blinked slowly and ruffled his hair before answering, "Truth."

Sakura cleared her throat and asked, "Do you still like me? Even after that stupid thing I did to you?"

_'She means trying to lie to me so she could kill Sasuke.'_

"Why would I not like you, Sakura? I never hated you. I still like you!" Then he whispered, "I really like you, Sakura."

Sakura's cheeks felt hot as she blushed and looked into his bright blue eyes. "You mean it, Naruto?" she whispered.

Naruto hesitantly lifted a hand up and brushed a strand of her pink hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I mean it."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she said, "Thank you."

"Sakura?" She could feel his breath tickle her cheek. "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

Naruto leaned in a little closer as he whispered, "Kiss me."

Sakura gasped as she looked up into his eyes. His cheeks were a bright red. She started to lean in closer when he said, "You don't have to if you don't want to-mmph!" Sakura smashed her lips onto Naruto's as she kissed him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed lightly into him. Naruto's eyes went wide open; he couldn't believe this was happening!_ 'Am I dreaming?!"_ he thought. To check he slowly kissed her back and rested one of his hands on her cheek, the other on her back. He felt her lips caressing his lips softly. '_This isn't a dream! Hell yeah_!'

Sakura tilted her head so she could kiss him better. His hair felt soft as her hand played with it as she kissed him.

Her lips felt like a rose as he begged for more. As he kissed her gently, he trailed down to her neck, sending butterfly kisses. He heard her giggle as he nipped her neck. As he kissed his way back up her neck to her cheek he whispered, "I love you Sakura."

Sakura quickly pulled away to look at him. He slowly smiled at her. _'He isn't kidding_' she thought.

Sakura pecked him on the lips and whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Naruto."


	7. Trance

Summary:

*Naruto went on a mission alone and when he came back to the Village he somehow turned into half of his demon. Lady Tsunade ordered Sakura to investigate what's wrong with Naruto. Will Naruto come to his senses?*

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

Sakura was talking with the Hokage, Lady Tsunade. She just got back from a mission; she had to get Tsunade her snacks. Hey, a happy Tsunade is a good Tsunade.

The Hokage ran a hand through her blond hair as she said, "Could you go check on Naruto. He's been out in the forest for a while now. I'm worried about it since…."

"Since what?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade sighed as she murmured, "He want on a mission alone, I guess it got to him."

"I could've gone with him, why didn't he ask-"

"Because he said he didn't want to bother you, Sakura." Tsunade got up from her chair and rested a hand on the pink headed girl's shoulder.

"What was the mission for?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade blinked. "Why don't you ask him, I'm sure he could use a friend." And without another word, Tsunade dismissed Sakura with a wave of her hand. Sakura bowed and started heading out of the building.

_'What did that idiot do this time?'_ Sakura thought as she waved to Choji was eating ramen with Shikamaru. Everything seemed normal in the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Hey Sakura, where are you going?" Sakura was walking right to the gates of the Hidden Leaf when she saw Ino running to her. She paused, waiting for the loud mouth blondie to catch up to her.

Ino wiped a hand on her forehead as she said, "Where you going, bill board?"

"Pig!"

"Ah, silly! Hehe." They both laughed.

"Well, if you must know," Sakura brushed her hair back, "Tsunade ordered me to go see Naruto. Did you happen to see him?"

Ino sighed. "Yeah, that dumb ass is sulking on a tree. I tried talking to him but he sent a clone to scare me away."

"That's not like him." Sakura said.

"I know! He doesn't look really happy. I don't know what got to him. You should go see him, cheer him up." Then, she added, " I think I know what you should do to him." Ino was giggling as Sakura asked, "What?"

"You know!"

"No I don't you dumb pig. Tell me!"

Ino sighed as she whispered in Sakura's ear, "Kiss him-"

Sakura shoved Ino hard, yelling , "YOU SICK PERVERT! WHY WOULD I WANT TO KISS NARUTO?! HE'S AN IDIOT!"

"I know he's an idiot, that's why he's perfect for you!" Ino laughed as she walked away. "Any who, go cheer him up! Whether you kiss him or not-"

Sakura threw a rock at Ino. "OUCH!" Ino screamed.

Sakura walked faster. "That dumb blonde, "she murmured as she entered the forest.

* * *

10 minutes later…

Sakura stopped; she saw a blonde head on a tall tree. _'Is he hanging upside down?'_ she thought as she squinted her eyes. She was right, Naruto was hanging upside down on the tree branch, his feet using his chakra to hold him steady. His hair was blowing with the wind, his necklace hanging by his eyes. He seemed to be murmuring something.

Sakura blinked twice._ 'Why is he doing that'_ she thought as she jogged to the tall tree with the blonde ninja.

"Hey, Naruto!" she called. He didn't budge. Sakura covered her hands over her mouth as she said louder, "Naruto, it's me, Sakura!"

Naruto opened his eyes. One of them was a bright red, like he had part of the nine tails summoned. Sakura gasped as he growled, "Sakura, leave me alone."

"Naruto-"

"GET AWAY!" His fangs formed as he snarled at her. His ninja head band fell from his head. Sakura jumped and caught it before it fell from on the ground. She brushed a hand over it, feeling the heat from it.

Sakura sighed as she summoned her chakra and leaped from branch to branch to get to Naruto. His eyes were closed as she finally reached the branch he was on. She sat, feet dangling as she looked at Naruto. He was still upside down. Sakura noticed his chakra was a mix of blue and red.

Sakura gripped his headband as she said, Naruto, I'm here. Just, please talk to me. I'm here for you." She brushed a strand of pink hair from her eyes. "I know your last mission-"She gasped as Naruto yanked her feet from under her. He pulled back hard, causing her to scream. Now Sakura was hanging upside down, Naruto's grip on her wrist. She felt blood slide down her wrist as his claws dug in. She looked into his red and blue eyes.

"I told you to leave me alone!" he growled through gritted teeth. She lost a hold of his headband; it fell onto the grass below her feet. She winced as his gripped tightened on her wrist.

"Naruto- you're hurting me!" she said.

"No, Sakura, you're hurting me! You always had!"

"What do you mean?!"

Naruto leaned in close to Sakura, his soft hair resting on her face. His red eye was so angry, but his blue eyes were scared, sad._ 'He's probably fighting back! He needs to come to his senses!'_ she thought.

Sakura felt his hot breath on her cheek as he growled, "You are such a slut, Sakura. You think you know everything! You don't see my heart bleeding for you. I try my hardest for you to love me back- but instead, you crush it into a million pieces! No wonder you can never get a boyfriend, you always scare them away! All I ever done was be nice to you, yet, you treat me as your punching bag!" Naruto reached down so both his arms were gripping onto Sakura, they were digging into her shirt.

"You-you don't know what you're saying." Sakura said.

"I know _exactly_ what I'm saying."

Sakura felt something wet slide down her face. She saw Naruto smirk. He leaned closer to her so he could whisper into her ear, "Cry, Sakura. It makes me happy to see you cry pitiful tears. If only I could taste them!" He blinked twice before laughing as he leaned in and licked her tears. "Mmmm, they taste so good." He licked his lips.

"Shut-shut up!" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Make me."

"Fine, you asked for it." Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled herself up and kissed Naruto's lips. She felt him growl as she pressed into him harder, tasting her tears as they slid down.

Naruto didn't know what was happened. Half of him wanted to kill this girl, the other wanting to kiss her back. He felt paralyzed. His grip tightened on her shirt as she kept kissing him as she dangling high above the ground. If he released her she could die. _'No, I'm not letting this fox control me!_' he thought. He still felt paralyzed; he couldn't control his body! _'Come on, Naruto! Move!'_

Naruto pushed harder and harder until finally, he broke to trance. He kissed Sakura back, feeling to soft rosy feel of her lips against his. Naruto felt himself going back to normal, his eyes were blue again and his chakra was no longer dark. One thing was wrong though, Sakura was no longer with him, she was falling down!

"Sakura!" he yelled as he leaped from the branch and soared to her. She was screaming as he collided with her, wrapping his arms around her. He moved their bodies so he was under her as they fell. Sakura blacked out as Naruto collapsed on the ground.

* * *

"Sa-Sakura? Wake up, Sakura, please!"

Sakura winced as she slowly opened her eyes. Naruto was cradling her in his arms, one holding her under her legs, the other under her neck.

"Damn it, damn it! Why did I have to listen to that lady?" Naruto cursed himself as

Sakura whispered, "Na-Naruto?"

"Sakura?" he whispered.

"Are you okay now, are you back to normal?" she whispered.

Naruto nodded as he laughed a sad laugh. He noticed her bloody wrist. "Did-did I do that?" he asked.

Sakura slowly nodded.

"Damn it!"

"It's not you fault-"

"It is my fault, Sakura. I hurt you! I-"he froze as he felt Sakura's hand touch his cheek. He looked into her green eyes she slowly smiled.

"It is _not_ your fault, Naruto. You were in a trance. Half of you were controlled by the nine tails. I could see it in your eyes."

Naruto leaned into her hand. "Did I say anything to you, Sakura?" he murmured.

"No-"

"Don't lie to me Sakura. I need to know."

"You-you did say some things…"

"Tell me."

Sakura told Naruto everything he said to her when he was in a trance. She felt his body shake most of the time.

"I didn't mean any of those things, Sakura. It was that damn poison-"

"Wait, what poison?!"

Naruto sighed as he said, "I went on this super easy mission! All I had to do was to fetch a puppy from a river for the Hidden Song Village. I saved the puppy and returned it to it's owner. Well, the lady hugged me, and I think she injected something into me, causing this whole mess to happen."

"Naruto, you should've asked me to come, I would have went with you!"

"It was stupid of me not to ask you. I just wanted to prove to you that I'm not an idiot." There was a hint of a blush on his cheeks as he looked down at her.

Sakura avoided his gaze. She pushed him away so she could sit up on her own. They sat down next to each other, awkward silence. Naruto broke the silence saying, "I don't remember much. How did my trance break?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to blush. "I-I uh…I kissed you." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't hear you?"

"Kiss you." She said a little louder.

"What?"

"ARE YOU DEAF, I SAID I KISSED YOU, OKAY?!" Sakura turned away from Naruto so her back was facing him. Naruto was blushing as he touched his lips with his fingers. _'Sakura kissed me?'_ he thought.

"You can bug me about the stupid kiss Naruto," she said. "Go tell everyone that your first lame kiss was the kiss that broke your trance. Go tell-"

Naruto leaped over Sakura's head and faced her. He smiled as he held her face his hands. Her face was red as he rested his forehead against hers, blonde mixed with pink. "That's not my first kiss," he whispered.

"It-it's not?" Sakura asked.

"No." He shook his head.

He leaned in slowly, feeling her breath tickle his lips as he slowly closed his eyes. Sakura froze, blushing, as he gently kissed her lips. She slowly smiled as she finally kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He reluctantly pulled back, and kissed her cheek. He murmured, "That was my first kiss."

Sakura laughed as she whispered, "Mine to." He smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"I can't believe you saved me, Sakura."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were just gonna let me stay in that trance, get Granny Tsunade instead."

"That's stupid. Naruto. I'd do anything for you."

"Really?"

"Really."

He smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. "I love you, Sakura."

Sakura kissed him back, whispering, "I love you too, Naruto."


	8. Stuck In A Cave

Summary:

*Naruto and Sakura get rained on in a mission. They take shelter in a cave for the night. How will things go between them in their time alone together?*

* * *

Naruto dodged an oncoming kunai. He took in a deep breath as he dodged another. He looked for Sakura who was fighting two guys at once. She yelled as she sucker punched the nearest one, sending him flying in the air, while she back kicked the one behind her._ 'She's so cool!'_ he thought as he watched her.

Naruto gasped when his opponent kneed him in the stomach. Saliva flew out of his mouth at the impact. His opponent laughed as Naruto held his stomach. Naruto narrowed his blue eyes as his opponent was busy laughing. _'Jerk.'_ Naruto quickly summoned a two shadow clones. His opponent slowly stopped laughing and froze as he watched Naruto slowly form the rasengan. Naruto smirked as his clones disappeared and the loud, swirling noise coming from the wind element grew louder. Naruto ran straight to his opponent and shoved the rasengan in his stomach as he yelled, "Rasengan!" The bad ninja was pushed into three trees. He collapsed hard in an unconscious state. Naruto smacked his hands together as he slowly smiled. "One down." He looked over to where Sakura was. She had her hands on her hips with a smile spread across her face. Her opponents were running to the knocked out one that Naruto had fought.

Naruto lightly laughed as he folded his arms over his head. He walked over to a heavy breathing Sakura. "Good job, Sakura!"

Sakura looked over at Naruto as she smiled. "Thanks," she said as she tucked her pink hair behind her ear. "I saw what you did! That was pretty cool!"

Naruto grinned. He jumped when he heard thunder. The ninja slowly looked up just as a water droplet landed on his nose. "Uh oh…", he said just as more water fell from the graying clouds. Seconds later the two ninja's were soaked to the bone, their clothes clinging heavily on them like a second skin.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she grabbed Naruto's arm and started running in the shelter of the trees. "Come on!" she yelled over the pounding rain storm. "We need to find shelter!"

Naruto shivered as the icy cold water seeped through his clothes. He tried to ignore the feeling over water lining to him as he ran side by side with Sakura. She didn't show any signs of being cold as she searched for shelter in the forest. The trees did little to hide the rain from the two ninja's.

After five minutes of running, Sakura slowly smiled as she spotted a hold in the ground by a big oak tree. "Look!" she yelled over the rain."

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"Shelter, you idiot!" Sakura pulled Naruto with her as they neared the bramble sheltered hole. Sakura bent down and sniffed the hole to make sure there were no animals in them. "We're lucky that there are no animals taking shelter in here!" She glanced at Naruto over her shaking shoulders. Water was dripping down from his blond hair. Sakura lightly blushed._ 'He looks…good…in the rain…'._ She angrily shook the thought out as Naruto asked, "Sakura, are you okay? You look distracted."

Sakura quickly stuttered as she said, "I'm f-fine! Let's just hide in the hole until the rain goes away, okay?"

Naruto nodded without objecting. He thinks it's a perfect idea. They were far from the Leaf Village and if they stay out in the rain they'll end up getting sick. "You go in first, Sakura. You're shaking."

Sakura nodded as she looked at Naruto. She blinked water from her eyelashes as she crawled down the hole. She yelled out as she fell down the hole.

Naruto quickly leaped into the small hole and yelled, "Sakura! Sakura, where are you?!" Naruto's heart was beating fast. He was shaking as he searched for his best friend. "Sakura-"

"I'm alright!"

Naruto gasped as he heard her voice. "Wh-Where are you?"

"I'm down here! Look!" Her voice was echoing around her.

Naruto swallowed bile as he slowly looked down. His eyes widened as he saw Sakura on her knees, dirt caked her skin as she looked up at him. "This isn't just a hole," she said. "It's a cave."

Naruto blinked as he looked down. He only saw Sakura and a tunnel leading down to her. "I don't see a cave-"

"Then come down here, you idiot!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto smiled. "Alright, I'm coming Sakura!" He squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed himself until he was leaning down. "Um…how do I get down?"

"Just push yourself."

"Well, how did you get down?"

"I fell in!"

Naruto whimpered. He swallowed as he got ready to push himself down the hole. He placed his hands down and with a deep breath he pushed himself down the tunnel. He yelled out as he fell, is heart flying up to his throat. Seconds later he wasn't falling. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "I did it," he whispered. "Sakura-" Sakura was nowhere to be seen. "Sakura!" he yelled.

"Im mone phere…" Naruto heard mumbling underneath him. He gulped._ 'Did I land on Sakura?'_ he thought as he slowly looked down. His eyes widened as he leaped off of Sakura. "Sakura, I-I'm so sorry-!"

Sakura punched Naruto hard in the arm as she yelled, "You are an_ idiot_, Naruto!" She growled as she stood up and spun on her heel with her chin up in the air. Dirt caked her wet skin, it clung to her outfit.

Naruto brushed some of the dirt off of him. He sighed as he pulled off his soaking wet jacket and placed it on a nearby rock. He walked over to Sakura. Her eyes were closed as she held her chin up._ 'She's still angry…'_ Naruto tried to cheer her up as he smiled goofishly at her. "Sakura."

"What?"

Naruto grinned as he said, "You're covered in dirt."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked down. She gasped as she saw the muddy dirt clinging on her. "Ew!" she squeaked.

"Here, let me help," Naruto said as water streamed down his face. He hesitatingly placed his hands on her dirty shoulders and pushed the substance off of her. His cheeks were slightly blushed as he shoved the dirt off of her arms. He glanced up at Sakura who looked back at him with her jaded eyes. A light pink tickled her wet cheeks. Naruto breathed in through his nose as he pulled his gaze away from Sakura's. "Do…Do you want me to get rid of the dirt on your clothes?"

Sakura shoved Naruto away from her as she said, "N-No! I-I can do the rest. Thank you."

Naruto smiled. "No problem." Naruto started cleaning up his own dirt. He got most of it off of his clothes and some off of his skin. Sadly, there was still some stains left over. Sakura was done minutes after Naruto was done. Sakura walked over to him and nudged his shoulder. They were slowly drying. "Thank you again, Naruto."

Naruto winked at her. "It wasn't a problem, Sakura. I'd do anything for you."

Sakura blushed. Naruto watched her face that showed a mixture of emotions. He lightly blushed. 'She's so cute.' He cleared his throat to ease them both. "So, this is a cave…"

"Yeah, it is."

Naruto gazed around the large cave surrounding him. He could hear water droplets landing on the cold cave floor. The cave was about 125ft high and it was quite warm inside. Pointed rocks were around the cave, water dripped down from it. It was dark as you got far from the hole. The color of the walls was a dark gray; bug-like creatures crawled all over it. Naruto spotted a small pool of water. A trail of water came from up the stony hill and into the darkness. He could hear the water trickling into the pool. _'Good, we have water._' He glanced at Sakura who was shaking. "I can start a fire for you, Sakura." he said.

Sakura blinked at Naruto as if she just noticed him there. "Oh, that would be nice. Thanks."

Naruto grunted as he stood up, about to look for wood when he felt a hand holding his. He looked over his shoulder to see Sakura avoiding his gaze. She was gripping his hand, holding him back. A light blush formed on her cheeks as she said, "Um…I'll help you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled. He gave her hand a squeeze. "Alright, follow me." He started walking, surprised that Sakura didn't let go of his hand. Her hand felt soft against his calloused one. He felt a warm and tingly inside. Then he thought that Sakura was holding his hand because of the dark. She doesn't want to get separated. Naruto sighed. _'She must not have feelings for me…She might never have feelings for me…She still loves Sasuke…'_

Naruto felt Sakura squeeze his hand as she whispered, "I-I think I see some wood."

"Where?" he whispered back.

Sakura walked beside him, Naruto could feel their shoulders touch as she said, "There."

Naruto couldn't really see where 'there' was, it was too dark. He could barely see his own hand. 'Sakura must have better sight them me in the dark.' "You lead then, I'll follow."

"Why?"

"I can't see anything." Naruto lightly laughed. "You go ahead, Sakura."

Naruto felt Sakura leading as his arm rose up. He felt assured that Sakura was doing what she felt was right, he didn't really like being in the dark where he can't even see his hand. He was so lost in his thoughts that he ran into Sakura. He gasped as he got his feeling. "Why did you stop?" he asked.

"I found it!"

Naruto could hear Sakura gathering wood in her arms as she released his hand. Naruto felt lost without her touch; he felt like a little kid that got lost in an amusement park. "Sa-Sakura-"

"I'm here." Naruto blushed; her voice was close to his ear. Her breath tickled her neck as she said, "Just hold on to my shoulder while I carry this back."

Naruto shakily placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt Sakura jump a his touch but she quickly got back to normal and started walking. He could feel how tight her muscles are in her shoulders. _'She's strong._'

They finally made it back to their spot; they could hear crickets chirping from outside. Naruto could finally see but it wasn't much. "I can't believe it's already dark out."

Sakura nodded as she piled up the wood. She picked up to sticks and started rubbing them together to start a fire. Naruto watched her as she bit her lip, deep in concentration. "Do you need help?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I got this. You relax, Naruto."

Naruto blinked as he sat down next to Sakura. She was focused on starting a fire for them as the night grew cold. After a while, smoking appeared and then a fire. Sakura smiled at her work. "I did it-"

"You did it Sakura!" Naruto quickly embraced her. He was so happy she started a fire. He squeezed her tightly against him, rocking back and forth. "You're awesome!"

Sakura blushed as she gently shoved Naruto off of her. "It's not a big deal, everyone can start a fire." Her ears burned, she still felt his arms wrapped around her.

Naruto giggled. "But you're the_ best_ at it, Sakura!"

Sakura blushed. "Well...thank you for saying that." She smiled at him, looking into his blue eyes.

Naruto blinked a couple of times before he snapped his fingers and said, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" He crawled over to his damp jacket and pulled something out if its pocket. He crawled back over and said, "I have instant ramen!"

* * *

Sakura blinked the sleep out of her eyes as light seeped in through the tunnel above her. She could hear birds chirping in harmony. _'Where am I?'_

Sakura looked around at her surroundings. She sighed as she remembered._ 'That's right, Naruto and I were on a mission and then it started to rain.'_ She tried to sit up but felt something push her down. Naruto's arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She was about to punch him when she saw how peaceful he looked in his sleep. His blond hair was in a shaggy mess, his eyes were closed, and his lips were in a smile as drool slipped from a corner of his mouth. A blushed formed across her cheeks. 'He's adorable in his sleep.' Sakura knew she developed feelings for Naruto but she wouldn't admit it out loud. They've been through everything together. Even though his was an idiot, he was a great guy.

Sakura shrugged as she lied back down and got comfortable against Naruto. His bare arm showed muscles that were hidden under his jacket. She hesitatingly held his hand and intertwined their fingers. Her ears burned at his touch. _'Naruto…'_

As if he heard her thought, Naruto blinked open his baby blue eyes. He licked his lips together as he woke up. When he realized who he was holding her leaped up and covered his face with his arms. "I'm_ so_ sorry, Sakura! I didn't mean it!" He yelled in fear. He slipped as he stepped on his empty can of instant ramen he ate last night. He landed hard on the floor, causing him to gasp for air.

Sakura quickly crawled over to him and placed a hand over his chest. "You idiot, I warned you to not eat the whole thing!"

Naruto blushed as her hand rubbed his chest in small circles, causing his black shirt to roll up to his belly button. "Sakura." he whispered.

Sakura smiled down at him. "Is your stomach hurting?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not at all. But my head is." He lightly laughed.

"That's because you landed on your head when you fell," Sakura said as she moved her hand behind his head, checking for bumps._ 'His hair is so soft…'_ "Well, there are no bumps. You will not have any brain damage," she joked as she leaned up. She slowly stood up and wiped dirt from her legs as Naruto stared at her. She offered him her hand. Naruto smiled up at her as he took her hand as she pulled him up. He kept her hand in his. Sakura didn't mind at all, she liked it when he held her hand.

"I think we should leave now and report back to Tsunade," Sakura said.

Naruto nodded. "I agree. We should leave now." Naruto released her hand as he walked over and grabbed his jacket. Sakura watched him as he threw it up the tunnel; one of its arms was hanging over the ledge. "I'll go first." Naruto grunted as he leaped up through the tunnel. Sakura watched until she couldn't see anymore. "You out-?" she asked when she heard him yell out in frustration. "What's wrong?" she yelled.

"I'm…I'm stuck."

"What do you mean?" Sakura placed her hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow up in confusion.

"Um…I am half way out of the hole…Hehe."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "How the hell did that happen; you went through fine last night?!" Then Sakura knew why. Naruto ate that whole can of ramen. "I warned you to slow down on that ramen, you idiot!" Sakura yelled aggravated.

"Help me!" Naruto whined like a child. "I am sorry! You were right and my tummy was wrong! There! Help me out Sakura!"

Sakura sighed heavily as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll be right up."_ 'Idiot.'_ She thought as she leaped up through the tunnel. She took in a deep breath as she opened her eyes. Naruto was half way out; half of his body was still stuck. "Damn it," Sakura whispered under her breath as she crawled over to Naruto's feet. "I'm here," she said loudly so he could here."

"Oh thank you Sakura-"

"Shut up! I'm trying to figure how I can get you out." Sakura placed two fingers under her chin as she said slowly, "Trying pulling yourself out." Sakura heard Naruto grunting as he tried to pull himself out of the hole. His legs were shaking side to side by the effort. She heard her release a deep breath as he said, "I can't."

"Maybe summon a clone? Maybe your clone can pull you out."

"Alright."

Sakura waited a while, leaning against the wall.

"He's here."

"Then tell him to pull you out." Sakura closed her eyes. She just wanted to go back to the Leaf Village and take a nice hot bath.

"Okay clone, can you pull me out? Just garb my hands and pull," Sakura heard Naruto talking to his shadow clone.

Naruto grunted as he clone tried to pull him out. The clone yelled out as he flew from Naruto. He disappeared in a smoke ball. Naruto cried out in annoyance. "That didn't work either!"

Sakura placed her hands over her eyes. _'How the hell did this happen, all he ate was ramen?!'_ She pulled her hands away from her and looked at his pants. _'It must be his pants.'_ She blushed as she said, "Naruto…I….I need to take off your pants-"

"NO! NO SAKURA! NO WAY!" Naruto yelled loudly, causing birds to fly away.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she said, "I know it sounds embarrassing and awkward, but I think it'll work. I promise I will buy you dinner at Ichiraku's tonight, just don't argue with me right now, Naruto. I promise I won't look." She crawled over and gripped the waist band of his pants. Her face burned as she said, "Ready?"

"Re-Ready," Naruto squeaked.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled Naruto's pants down. Her ears burned as she held on to his sweaty, dirt pants in her arms. "N-Now try to get out!" When Sakura opened her eyes, Naruto was already out of the hole._ 'It worked…'_ she thought.

Naruto's arm shakily went through the hole as he asked, "Can-Can I please have my pants back, Sakura?"

* * *

Naruto was walking Sakura back home. They just ate dinner at Ichiraku's; Sakura had paid for everything like she promised. They promised not to mention to pants thing ever again. Once they got back from their mission, they reported to the Hokage.

"That was delicious!" Naruto said as he licked his lips.

Sakura nodded. "It sure was."

Naruto lighty laughed. "Thanks for buying me dinner, Sakura. You really didn't have to."

"Oh, but I wanted to."

They quietly reached Sakura's home. Sakura faced Naruto and said, "Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem."

They both stood there awkwardly, avoiding each other's gaze._ 'Do it now,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he squeezed his hands into fists. _'Just do it already. You will never do it if you act like a sissy! Just walked up to her and-'_ his thoughts were interrupted by Sakura wrapping her arms around him. Naruto stiffened at her touch, but quickly relaxed into her hold. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and breathed in her cherry perfume. Her hair felt soft against his cheek.

"There…There isn't anyone else I'd rather be stuck in a cave." She whispered into his shoulder.

Naruto blushed at her words.

She pulled back and smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Ye-Yeah." Before Naruto knew it, he was leaning in. His lips were hovering over Sakura's. She made no move to leave. She also didn't slap him._ 'That's a good sigh, just kiss her!'_

Naruto was about to chicken out when he felt her lips kiss his. His eyes widened in shock._ 'She-She kissed me!'_ Naruto slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back, feeling all warm inside. 'She does have feelings for me,' he thought as he raised his left foot up. He tiled his head to kiss her better. Her hands went up to his hair and started playing with the soft curls.

"So you finally did it, Naruto."

The two ninja's jumped apart, faced red. Kakashi was in front of them, waving his hand. "You finally kissed her." he said. He gave his student a thumbs up. "Great job!"

Naruot smiled. "Thank Kakashi-" Sakura shoved Naruto away from her with a red face. "Bye!" she yelled as she slammed the door shut.


	9. Reverse Proposal

Naruto and Sakura held hands as they walked into the restaurant Naruto had reserved for them. The two ninja's had been dating for 4 years ever since the great ninja war had ended. Sasuke had returned to the village as a changed person. He's been back with the gang, everything felt great.

Sakura smiled as Naruto pressed his lips against the top of her hand. He whispered, "You deserve the best," as he pulled back her chair.

"Thank you," Sakura said happily as she took her seat and Naruto pushed her in. Naruto walked across from Sakura and took his seat. He smiled happily as he looked at her, causing Sakura to blush.

Sakura was wearing a cute flowing black dress that reached her knees. The short sleeves of the dress were covered in glitter that shined bright under light. The layers of the dress made Sakura feel pretty. Naruto had given her the dress for her birthday that year, so she decided to wear it.

Naruto was wearing a orange t-shirt and a pair of used jeans. _'You'd think he would wear something nicer on out fourth anniversary of being together.'_ Sakura thought as she looked at the menu below her. It took Sakura about a good hour to get ready for this special occasion._ 'It probably took Naruto two minutes.'_

The waiter walked over to their table and said, "Hello. My name is Mezu and I will be your waiter tonight. Can I get you something to drink?"

Naruto nodded. "I would like a water please."

Mezu raised a black eyebrow. "Are you sure, we are serving alcohol now?"

"I'm sure."

Mezu stared at Sakura. "And for you?"

"Cherry Coke please."

"Right away." Menzu walked away from their table and into the back room.

Sakura ran a hand through her pink hair as she asked, "You know Naruto, this restaurant is very expensive…We could go somewhere else?"

Naruto waved her off as he said, "Nonsense! No, this is my treat. I've been saving this seat for nine months. It's fine, Sakura."

Sakura looked back at her money, trying to pick what to order. _'Everything is so expensive! How is Naruto gonna pay for this?'_

Sakura's heart skipped a beat when Naruto reached for her hand. He squeezed her hand lightly a he smiled at her. His smile still gives Sakura goose bumps. _'He has the brightest smile…'_ "Sakura, I have some great news!"

"What is it?"

Naruto looked like he wanted to jump up and down. His face was giddy with excitement. His cheeks dimpled by how large his smile grew. "Guess who's gonna be the new Hokage?" he whispered so only she could hear.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. She covered her mouth with her free hand as she gasped. She wanted to scream; Naruto's gonna be the next Hokage! She tried to keep her voice from rising as tears stung her eyes. "NA-Naruto, _you're_ going to be-be the next Hokage?!"

Naruto closed his eyes as he chuckled. "You bet!"

Sakura felt happy tears fall down to her cheeks as she smiled. "Oh my God, I'm so proud of you!" She wanted to jump across the table and hug him. She wanted to kiss his happy lips. "You worked on this project since we were kids, and now you made it!"

Naruto smiled as he reached across the table and wiped her wet eyes and cheeks. "Don't go crying on me, Sakura." He kissed her shaking hand and placed it on his cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too." Sakura whispered.

The couple jumped when Menzu brought them their drinks. "What's going on here?" he asked.

Naruto smiled up at him as he stood up and whispered in his ear. The waiter's green eyes widened shock as he looked at Naruto in a new perspective. "You-You are-?"

"Shhhh. I don't want everyone to know yet. Keep it a secret." Naruto laughed. He sat back down and took a sip of his water.

Menzu cleared his throat before he said, "Well, your dinner is on the house. I'll pay for everything. Since, uh, you know?" He smiled.

Sakura gasped. "Oh no, you don't have to do that!"

Menzu bowed to her. "It's my pleasure mam." He stood back up and pulled out a pen and notepad. "Now, what would you like to eat tonight?"

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were at their apartment. Sakura placed the leftovers in the fridge._ 'That was so delicious!'_ she thought as she closed the fridge. Naruto had eaten the whole plate of ramen and dumplings. The only leftovers were from Sakura. The bill was super high; it was about 200 ryo's._ 'Good thing our waiter offered to pay for us.'_

Sakura almost leaped out of her skin when she felt warm hands run down her arms. She shivered when they reached her hands and intertwined their fingers together. She felt lips kiss her neck, causing her to shake. Sakura knew who it was by their laugh, it was Naruto. "I got you something, Sakura," he whispered against her skin. He then broke apart from her. His hand still held hers as he spun her around and lead her to the couch across the room. Her face was light pink as he pulled her down next to him, their knees were touching._ 'What does he have for me?'_ she thought as he pulled out a black velvet box with a blue ribbon tied around it.

Sakura felt fresh tears sting her eyes. _'Is it what I think it is?!'_ she thought as Naruto handed her the box. Her fingers ran over the soft material as she looked into Naruto's amused baby blue orbs. _'Is-Is it an engagement ring?!'_ "N-Naruto.." she whispered happily. She self-consciously wiped her eyes when Naruto pecked her on the cheek.

"Open it, silly," he said with a light laugh.

Sakura bit back a laugh as she peels the ribbon off of the box. Her hands were shaking as she took in a deep breath._ 'Am I ready for marriage?'_ she thought as she ran her fingers over the box again. _'Do I want to spend the rest of my life with this idiot I love so much?'_ She glanced up at Naruto who waited patiently for her to open his gift. That's when she decided that she was ready to love Naruto Uzumaki until she died. They've been through so much chaos together, ever since they were kids. Even though Sakura tried to convince Naruto that she was never ever gonna be with him, she eventually fell in love with him during their missions and journeys. Sakura smiled as she slowly opened the box. "Oh Naruto-"she stopped. Inside the box was not an engagement ring. Instead, a pair of pink heart shaped earrings was in its place. She tried to hide her disappointment as she looked up at Naruto's happy face and pulled a fake smile.

"You like them right?" Naruto asked happily. "When we were at the mall, you had your eyes on them!"

Sakura slowly nodded. She could not believe what just happened. She expected an engagement ring but instead got a pair of cheap heart shaped earrings. With forced smile Sakura said, "They're nice, Naruto. Thanks."_** 'THIS IS CRAP!'**_ Her inner Sakura yelled.

Naruto smiled as scratched the back of his neck. He looked like he was waiting for something…But what?

Sakura gasped._ 'That's right, his present!'_ Sakura nearly fell off of the couch until Naruto caught her in his arms. "Naruto-"Naruto captures her lips in his, stealing a kiss. He pulled back to whisper in her ear, "Why are you jumpy all of the sudden?"

Sakura shivered as she squeezed her eyes shut and shoved him off of her, causing her to fall off of the couch. With a red face, she quickly stood up and brushed invisible dirt off of her dress. "I-I'll be right back! You wait here!" Without another word, Sakura ran across the hall and pulled open her bedroom door. Naruto laughed in amusement as he waited for Sakura.

Sakura dove under her bed and grabbed the gift bag. The bag was Naruto's favorite color, orange, and inside was pretty, decorative, thin paper. She took a deep breath before walking out of her room and back to Naruto. She sat down next to him and placed his present on his lap. "Go ahead," she said encouragly, "Open it."

Naruto chuckled lightly before he reached into the bag and pulled out the decorative papers that made crackling sounds when he grabbed it. His tongue was sticking out while he thought what was his gift. 'I hope he likes it!' she thought as she pulled out his present. In his hands was a gift certificate of ramen for a month at Ichiraku's. It wasn't much, but Sakura knew how much Naruto loved ramen.

Sakura shifted in her seat and ran a hand through her pink hair nervously as she said, "I know it's not much, but-"Naruto wrapped his arms around her. Sakura gasped in his embrace as he kissed her cheek. His body shook as he lightly laughed. Sakura blushed as Naruto said, "Sakura, this is the best present ever! I love it!" He pulled back and poked her nose. "You know I'm_ obsessed_ with ramen! Thank you!" His hands squeezed her shoulders happily.

Sakura smiled as she shyly kissed his nose. His nose twitched when she pulled back. "No problem, Naruto." Sakura blinked slowly. She turned her head to look at the clock. It was 11:50 at night. _'It's late! I have to go to work tomorrow!'_ The pinked haired ninja sighed heavily as she went to stand up until Naruto pulled her back on the couch and placed their gifts on the floor. "Naruto, I have to go to work tomorrow! It is very late-"

"Call in sick tomorrow, Sakura," he whined as he looked into her jaded eyes. "Stay here with me! I am way better than tending to the wounded." He twitched his left eyebrow, trying to be sexy. Sakura snorted as she laughed. She knew when he did that move it killed her. "Alright, I'll stay!" She poked his forehead as she whispered, "I'll stay for you."

Naruto playfully growled as he pulled her into him. "Yeah for me," he said happily. He held her back, pulling her into his chest. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his soft hair. Se slowly rested her head in the crook of his neck, breathing him in. She lightly kissed his neck, feeling all warm inside. _'I…I wish we could go to the next level…What if he doesn't want to get married? What if he just wants to be my boyfriend only? Plus, being Hokage is a lot of work, he might not have time for me…'_

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked softly as he kissed her head.

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to think of something to say. _'I can't tell him I want to get married!_'"Umm…I was thinking about the future," she said. _'At least that's part of the truth.'_

Naruto laughed. "Me too. I was thinking about my new position as the youngest Hokage to lead Konoha." Naruto pulled back and whispered against her rosy cheek, "and about us."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as Naruto kissed her parted lips. She closed her eyes as she gave in and kissed him back, pulling him closer to her.

* * *

Sakura sat outside on a metal bench outside the mall with Ino the following afternoon. Naruto had broken their promise to be lazy together; he had a meeting with Tsunade about his leadership. He kept on apologizing as he got ready, earning punch in the arm by Sakura. "Just go!" she yelled so he could leave. Naruto had kissed her so passionately before he left; she still felt his kiss against her lips.

"Sakura!"

Sakura jumped, awake from her daze. "Ye-Yes?"

Ino raised a plucked eyebrow as she said, "You're face is as red as Hinata's, Sakura."

Sakura ignored her snide comment. "Shut up, Pig."

"Billboard brow!" She countered with a flip of her hair.

The girls laughed it off.

Sakura was wearing an _Ariel_ shirt (little mermaid) with a pair of jeans. Ino was wearing a purple shirt with a beautiful flower pattern and white jeans. Her hair was down, not in its usual ponytail.

Sakura cleared her throat before she said, "Ino, you know Naruto and I have been together for four years, right?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah, you two really hit it off. Even after all of those mean rejections you gave to poor boy-"

"Stop!" Sakura hissed through her teeth before she continued, "Wh-What would you expect from a guy after four years of being together?"

Ino crossed her legs together and rested an elbow on her knee. "That's easy, a ring."

Sakura nodded. "That's what _I_ was thinking!"

"Now _why_ in the _world_ would you ask me that?"

Sakura quickly told Ino what had happened at their anniversary dinner.

Ino narrowed her eyes and scowled. "That idiot is so stupid! Can't he see you want something serious! Not a stupid pair of earrings!" She gestured to the heart shaped earrings Sakura wore. Ino angrily stood up and clenched her pale hands into fists. "I need to talk some sense into that boy-!"

"Ino no!" Sakura quickly stood up and placed a hand on Ino's shoulder. "I-I actually had an idea…It might sound stupid…"

"Well don't just stand there, tell me!" The loud blond placed her hands on her hips.

Sakura looked down at her hands as she said softly, "I…" she cleared her throat. "I think I'm going to…propose to Naruto…" She looked up and narrowed her eyes at her friend, expecting her to laugh at her embarrassing idea. Instead of laughter like she expected, Ino pulled Sakura into a hug and whispered, "That's right, be in charge! You deserve that idiot." She gave her best friend one more squeeze before he pulled back and smile. "Now," she said, "are you going to buy him a ring?"

Sakura blushed. "I-I guess…Should I?"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Sakura, you're proposing to him, of course you need to buy a ring!" She blew on a stray hair that fell over her eyes. "Now, let's walk into that Jared Jewelry Store and get a kiss ass ring!"

* * *

It has been three days since Sakura had bought Naruto an engagement ring. She kept the box hidden in her underwear drawer, Naruto wouldn't dare open that! Sakura sighed as she walked into the kitchen and pulled out a glass cup from a cabinet. It was still early in the morning, the sun shone through the curtains, and Sakura was in her cherry themed pajamas. Her hair was a rat nest. She still had sleep in her tired eyes. Sakura slowly took a refreshing sip from the glass cup and licked her lips. She placed the cup on the counter quietly and walked over into the living room. Against the wall was a drawer with her brush and a large mirror attacked to the wall. Sakura ran her brush through her hair until her pink hair was nice and smoother.

Sakura yawned heavily as she walked to the bathroom and washed her tired face. She felt much better after getting nice and cleaned. The pink haired medic ninja cracked her shoulders as she walked out of the bathroom to find Naruto pouring a bowl of cereal into his favorite cracked bowl. Sakura smiled as she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head in between his shoulder blades and breathed him in.

"Hey there," Naruto said cheerfully. "I made our bed." He yawned heavily as he leaned into Sakura. Her face felt hot as she ran her hands up his bare chest. She slowly pulled back and rested her hands behind her as Naruto carried his bowl of cereal to the kitchen bar and sat on a stool. Sakura next to him as she heard to crunching sound from his mouth. She looked down at her clasped hands on the counter as she thought how or when to propose to him.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked after three mouthfuls.

"Hmm?" Sakura looked up, trying to ignore how muscular his chest and shoulders were.

"I have to go visit Sasuke today. I promised him that we could spar. Is that okay?"

_'Perfect! Then I can plan out the proposal!_ Sakura blinked as she smiled at her boyfriend. "That's alright. How long will you be out?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck as he said, "Oh, I'm leaving at ten this morning and will probably be back at 3:30 this afternoon…" He lazily glanced at the clock on the oven and said, "It's only 8:30…" He looked back at Sakura with a funny yet serious look in his baby blue eyes. "We could mess around for a bit?"

Sakura flushed as she stuttered, "Na-Naruto, right now?" She glanced at his now empty cereal bowl._ 'He ate that fast?!'_ Sakura felt her heart skip beats as Naruto hopped off of his stool and pressed his forehead against hers, blond and pink hair mixing together. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she punched his arm as she yelled, "Your breath is _stinky_!"

Naruto fell on the tiled floor and laughed. No matter how many times Sakura punched him it made him laugh. "Alright, alright!" He pushed himself off of the floor and winked at her. "When I'm done brushing my teeth-'Sakura shoved him to their bathroom. "Shut up!" she yelled while blushing. When the door closed Sakura turned around and pressed her back against the door, breathing quickly.

Sakura tried to calm down the deep shivers of excitement riding up her back. Her heart was beating loudly against her chest as she slid down the door, listening to his electric toothbrush. She placed her hand over her racing heart. Yes, Naruto and Sakura had many make out sessions, yet, it still made Sakura feel like it was her first. He always excites her every now and then. "When he's gone I'll figure out when-"she jumped when the door open and she fell hard on the tile floor. Naruto smirked down at her as he lightly laughed. "Sakura, were you listening to me brush my teeth or were you waiting for my sexy, clean breath?" he teased as he bent down and scooped her in his muscular arms.

Sakura's breath stopped as she held on to him tightly as he led them to their room across the hall. He smelled amazing! His breath was minty fresh! She could feel the heat coming off of his bare chest. Sakura couldn't focus at all! She didn't even know when Naruto placed her on their bed. Her jaded eyes were wide as Naruto leaned down and kissed her lips. He smiled into the kiss as Sakura froze. 'Why does he have this effect on me?!' her thoughts screamed as he pulled back and smiled.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" he asked softly. "You look-"

"I'm fine, honestly!" she said half convincingly. Her eyes went to her top middle drawer where the velvet box was. Naruto followed her gaze to the drawer. "Do you need something?" he asked as he leaned up.

_'Naruto doesn't even know which drawer is my private one!'_ Sakura thought as Naruto went to get up. Sakura desperately pulled him back and without thinking, kissed his lips. She gasped as het tongues tasted his minty breath, causing goose bumps to cover her skin. Her tongue licked the bottom of his lips as he kissed her back. Then he pulled back and looked at her in confusion with a light blush tickling his cheeks. "Okay, now I'm interested," he said as he pulled back and went to get off of the bed. "What is it you're hiding from me, Sakura?"

Sakura yelled out as she ran in front of him and blocked his path to her drawer. She narrowed her eyes up at him which caused him to smile. _'Damn him!'_

Naruto's eyes lit up as he asked, "Is it ramen? Oh _please_ let it be ramen!" He jumped up and down in excitement with a wide grin on his face.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No! It's _not_ ramen, you _idiot_!"

Naruto's face dropped in sadness. "It-It isn't?"

"No…It's something better."

"Then what is it-"Sakura pushed him back on the bed and pinned him so he couldn't escape. Both of their cheeks were red as Sakura stared down at him.

"Sakura." Naruto said huskily.

"Don't you dare get off of this bed," she growled dangerously. "You can_ NOT_ see what is in there yet!"

Naruto raised a blond brow as he smirked up at her. "How are you gonna make me stay?"

Sakura punched his head, causing a red bump to form. "Idiot!" she yelled before she smashed her lips against his. Naruto wrapped his bare arms around he back to bring her body closer. Both of their hearts were racing as they kissed. Sakura felt Naruto lick the bottom of her lip before she let him in, their tongues battling for dominance. Sakura moaned lightly, causing Naruto to hold her tighter, running his hands up and down her back.

Before Sakura knew it, Naruto flipped her over so he was now on top, lips never parting. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to play with his hair. Naruto growled deep in his throat as he pulled back and started kissed her cheek, trailing down to her neck. Sakura opened her eyes. Her ears burned and she felt warm inside as his lips kept on caressing her neck. "Naruto," she whispered.

Naruto trailed back to her lips. He hovered over her lips, trying to control their heavy breathing. He slowly kissed her lips. Sakura smiled against his lips, he always made her happy. Before she knew it, Naruto was off of her and heading to her drawer. _'Bastard!'_

Sakura struggled off of the bed as Naruto opened the top drawer, finding nothing but socks and beanies. The pink haired medic ninja landed hard on her face off of the bed when Naruto opened the second drawer only to find pajamas. 'Damn it!' Sakura finally reached him and pulled him away from the drawer. Her breath stopped when he opened the drawer containing the velvet box that was nowhere to be seen in her panty drawer.

Sakura felt defeated as she slowly turned around, her head bowed.

"Sakura," Naruto asked as he held the velvet box. "What is this? Is this what you've been hiding from me?"

Sakura nodded.

"What is it exactly?"he asked seriously, all the playfulness gone from his voice.

Sakura grabbed the box from his hand and sighed in defeat._ 'I guess now's the time to ask.'_ she thought as she fought back tears in the corner of her eyes. _'Not exactly what I planned on asking…'_ Sakura took a deep breath before she grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Naruto," she started, "first let me tell you how sorry I am on how I treated you when we were kids-"

"Sakura, that's the past." Naruto said nicely. "You shouldn't-"

Sakura kissed his cheek before continuing, "Then we grew up and I saw you return home from your long training session with Jiriya. You were so matured, it shocked me!" She lightly laughed. "Then we went on those dangerous missions to save Sasuke and all I could think about was not loosing you. I wanted to prove myself that I'm not a sideline; that I can fight just as well as you…" She wiped an oncoming tear. Naruto stared at her with serious blue eyes as she continued. "When you fought Pain I cried…I thought you were gonna die! When you came back with Kakashi I was s-so scared. That's why I punched you…you were an idiot for going into danger all by yourself! And I'm so sorry for that confession I told you in order to kill Sasuke…I knew he was your friend but he was evil, he needed to be destroyed. But you're right; he did change for the better and now he's home. I wouldn't be here without your smile and progress Naruto, and I love you." She shakily got down on her knee. She looked up into Naruto's blue eyes with tears swimming in her vision as she opened the velvet box reveling a men's diamond engagement ring and asked, "Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?"

Sakura watched Naruto as a mixture of emotions played across his face. She started to panic as she waited for his answer. _'Maybe it was too soon to ask his hand in marriage…I should've just accepted his earrings!'_

"Yes."

Sakura gasped as she looked back up at him, tears streaming down her face as she asked, "Wh-What did you say?"

Naruto smiled as he slowly pulled Sakura up and kissed the purple rhombus on her forehead as he said, "Yes, I will marry you Sakura."

Sakura squealed in happiness and leaped into his arms, kissing his lips passionately. "Oh my God, yes!" she yelled as she held onto him tightly. "I'm gonna be a Mrs. Uzumaki!"

Naruto laughed as he held her. "I guess I'll have to cancel my sparring match." He kissed her lips as he whispered, "I love you Sakura."

"I love you too, you idiot."


	10. Drawing

Naruto groaned in boredom as he planted his forehead on his pillow. He was super bored! There was nothing to do in the Leaf Village. All of the missions were taken and most of the ninja's his age are gone. Then he popped out of the bed, light shining on his boring day as he yelled, "I can see Sakura!" He goofishly laughed. The hyper ninja quickly got dressed, wearing his usual black tee-shirt and orange pants. But before he left, he took a quick shower and ate three bowls in instant ramen.

When Naruto opened his door he almost ran into Kakashi sensei. "Oh, hi Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Kakashi waved a hello.

"Um…why are you here?" Naruto asked confused.

Kakashi quietly walked past Naruto and sat on a spinning desk chair. He spun the chair until he faced an annoyed Naruto who crossed his arms over his chest. "What am I doing here?" Kakashi repeated Naruto's question.

Naruto's right eye twitched. "I would like to know!"

Kakashi nodded slowly. "Uh huh. I see."

Naruto fumed. He knew he should respect Kakashi, but he was just being weird! "Well?!" he yelled.

Kakashi laughed. "I'm here to tell you," he pointed his index fingers at Naruto, "that Ino would like to see you at her flower shop right away. She said it was urgent."

Naruto sighed. "I was gonna see Sakura-"

"It's about Sakura."

Naruto ran out of the room, leaving dust in his place. Kakashi shrugged as he pulled out his make out series book and started to read. "Kids these days," he mumbled as he read the first sentence.

* * *

Naruto ran breathless into Ino's little flower shop. He was panting as he placed his hands on his knees, trying to get air back into his lungs. "I'm….here…Ino!" he said breathlessly as he collapsed on the blue tiled floor.

"Get up Naruto!" Ino yelled as she stood behind the counter. "The store's about to open! You can't scare my customers!"

"But…I'm…so…tired-"

"GET THE HELL UP!"

Naruto yipped as he got up. His body was tense as he stood up in front of the purple counter. "So, what's the emergency?" Naruto asked the blond ninja.

Ino smiled as the bell chimed when a customer came in. "I'll tell you after I help out this young man, Naruto. Why don't you have a seat?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he crawled to a wooden seat by the window, enjoying the cool breeze coming through the open window. He gazed boringly at the different kinds of flowers in the shop._ 'I don't understand plants at all,"_ he thought as he held on to a red flower petal.

"Thank you for coming!" Ino said cheerfully as her customer left with twelve yellow tulips. She looked at Naruto who was watching a butterfly fly around him. "Naruto, come here."

Naruto groaned as he pushed himself off of the wooden seat and walked across the room to Ino. "What's wrong with Sakura?" Naruto asked as he placed his arm on the counter, leaning against it.

Ino took a deep breath. She smoother her purple flower apron before she said, "Sai is trying to draw Sakura."

Naruto laughed. "H-How is that bad?"

Ino leaned in and whispered, "He's trying to draw her nude."

Naruto yelled out in anger as he ran for the door when Ino yelled, "WAIT!" Naruto stared at her, his nostrils flaring as she said, "Don't forget this! Free of charge!" Ino handed Naruto a pink rose. "It'll calm that big bill board of hers."

* * *

"Get the hell away from me Sai!" Sakura yelled as she ran from the pale ninja.

"Come on, Sakura, I just want to draw you!"

"You want to draw me nude! No!"

"I'll just draw your ugly face and then think of a pig's body. No harm done-"Sai's face met with Sakura's gloved fists. He flew backwards, blood trailing down his nose. He laughed as he stood up and continued his chase after the pink headed ninja.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Sakura yelled. She yelled out in frustration. She did everything she could to make Sai leave her alone. All of a sudden he wants to draw a naked picture of her. It was freaking Sakura out! Sakura tried to threaten him, that didn't work. She tried to bargain with him; he wanted her to wear a pig nose for a month. Sakura even used violence against Sai. Obviously that didn't work!

_'Guess we'll have to fight,'_ she thought as she dug her heel on the dirty ground. She took a deep breath as she faced Sai who only gave her that annoying smile. Sakura was about to walked up to him and challenge him when she was a flash of orange and black. She blinked to find Naruto pinning a smiling Sai against a tree.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Naruto said through gritted teeth as he pushed Sai against the tree.

"And hello to you Naruto," Sai said nonchantly.

Naruto slammed his fists against Sai's face. His blue eyes were shaking in anger as he glared at Sai, a nasty looking bruise forming on his left cheek.

"Naruto, I got this," Sakura said as she walked over to them.

"Yeah, you had it before I got here," Naruto said sarcastically without looking at her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Naruto. "Let him go, Naruto," she said in a don't-annoy-me-now-voice.

Naruto glared at Sai for a moment longer before releasing him. Sai slid down the tree, a smile still formed on his face.

Sakura ignored Naruto's behavior as she stood in front of Sai with a hand on her hip. Sai opened his eyes and looked at Sakura unflinchingly. "Sai," Sakura said as calmly as she could, "tell me why you want to draw a naked picture of me. If you're honest with me, I'll make the punishment not as harsh.

Sai tilted his head and smile some more. Sakura heard Naruto snarled behind her. She ignored him as she focused on Sai. "Well?" she asked.

Sai blinked. "I wanted to draw a naked picture of you Sakura because I wanted to scare people when I battle them. I was gonna use the picture as a new jutsu." He smiled. "Clever plan, huh?"

Sakura's left eye twitched as she brought up her gloved hands and cracked them. "Naruto, you might want to take a couple steps back."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Naruto backed away until all he could see was Sakura's pink hair.

Lightening crackled in between Sakura and Sai who only smiled at her. "Your smile is annoying me!" Sakura whispered as she got closer to Sai.

"Glad to know," Sai said cheerfully.

Sakura snarled through her teeth as she brought back her right hand and slammed it hard against Sai's chest, yelling, "CHANAROOO!" Sai gasped in air as blood splashed out of his mouth, his eyes widening wide. The ground shook beneath them as the tree Sai was leaning on was cracked in half.

Sai was knocked out cold as Sakura slapped her hands together, glaring down at the unconscious ninja. She looked at a cowering Naruto behind her shoulder as she said, "Come on! We have to go back to the village!" Without another word, Sakura started walking away. Naruto quickly grabbed Sai and started dragging him by the collar of his shirt.

* * *

Naruto watched as Yamato placed Sai in a tree jail in the middle of the village. Sakura was yelling at a still unconscious Sai. Naruto was even more scared of the rosette. He knew Sai got what he deserved. Naruto jumped when Sakura looked at him, her eyes still twitching with anger. _'Oh no! Am I next?!'_

A fog of smoke appeared next to Captain Yamato. Kakashi sensei waved a hello at everyone around him. "If you'll excuse me kids, I'll see Yamato for a while." Kakashi nodded at Yamato as he led the way.

"What do we do with Sai?" Naruto asked.

"Leave him there." Yamato answered.

Naruto sighed with relief, knowing he wasn't responsible for his weird team mate.

"Naruto," Sakura said. She walked over to Naruto who grew tense. 'I don't want her to get mad!' he thought as he stood up straight with sweat running down his cheek. "Ye-Yes?" he asked.

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong? You're acting weird."

"No-Nothing's wrong! Ha ha! Why would you say that?!" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously as he waited for Sakura to say something.

Sakura sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is it because of Sai?"

Naruto hung his head low. "Yes. How did you know?"

"I know how mean and scary I can get, don't worry. That won't happen to you."

"Are you sure?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and lightly smacked Naruto on the arm. "Of course! You're my best friend, I would never hurt you." She tugged his ear, causing him to whine. "I'll only do it when you deserve it, you idiot."

"Cu-Cut it out Sakura!" Naruto whined. He rubbed his ear when Sakura pulled back with a pout on her face. "I guess I'll walk you home," he mumbled as he placed his arm down.

Sakura smiled. "I would like that. Thanks."

The two ninja's walked in perfect silence. Naruto stretched his arms above his head and folded them behind his head. Sakura clasped her hands behind her as a breeze blew her hair. Sakura looked at Naruto as she asked curiously, "How did you know I was in trouble with Sai?"

"Oh you know, my spidey senses were tingling."

Sakura lightly laughed. "Seriously, how did you know?"

"Well, Ino told me."

Sakura nodded. "Sai must have announced it to her."

"Knowing him, he probably did."

"That pale ass hole!" Sakura snarled.

Naruto chuckled. "He's in prison for his crimes."

Sakura rolled her jaded eyes. "For the night."

Naruto smiled. "He knows to treat you better now!"

"Yeah right. He just likes to piss me off."

"Yeah well…Oh look, we're here!" Naruto said shakily.

"Oh yeah." Sakura faced Naruto and smiled. "Thanks for walking me home, Naruto."

Naruto goofishly grinned. "No problem!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink rose. "I almost forget to give this to you, Sakura. Here you go." He handed the rose to Sakura. Her cheeks were tickles pink.

"W-Wow. Thanks Naruto!" Sakura said as she gazed at the pretty flower. "It matches my hair."

"Yep! Hehe!" Naruto took a step back, looking over his shoulder as he said, "Well, I guess I'll go-"Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's body, gripped his shirt in her hands. "Whoa," he said shocked. _'Sakura.'_

"Thank you," she said into his neck as she held him.

Naruto had no idea what to do. He was nervous when it came to Sakura. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's what friends are for," he said. Naruto knew Sai was mean to Sakura, he had no idea why. Sai would call her a monster, a pig, and a hideous woman. But Naruto thought she was the most beautiful girl in the village, and she was the toughest ninja in the world!

Sakura slowly pulled back and smiled.

Naruto smiled back. He didn't expect Sakura to yank on his ear again. He yelled out in pain as he was pulled down so he was to Sakura's eyes level. "Sakura stop!" he whined. "What did I do wrong?!"

"You didn't kiss me, you idiot!" She said softly.

Naruto's face flushed. "You-You want a ki-kiss?" He slowly closed his eyes and pucker up. He jumped when Sakura slapped him; a loud popping noise filled the atmosphere.

"Good night!" Sakura yelled before she slammed the door on him.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed the spot where he got slapped. _'Girls are weird. She asks for a kiss and then she slaps me.'_

* * *

_No hate please! Only nice reviews :)_


End file.
